Balance
by uragaaru
Summary: Since the failed wedding, Ranma has made it his goal to maintain the status quo, until events conspire to break him and make him re-assess who he is and what he wants from life. Note: This is a "Ranma examines their gender identity" and "Ranma has an existential crisis" story, but I hope to give it something of a fresh treatment.
1. Chapter 1: The Fulcrum

It was a stormy April morning in Furinkan. A week after the cherry blossoms had bloomed and darted across the sky to the delight of schoolchildren beginning a new year and office workers taking time out to "view the flowers" with booze, The flattened, wrinkled, petals brushed up against the narrow roads as the rain poured over the city. Amid the din of thunder, and of water hitting pavement, chain link fences, and rooftops, several screams and thudding noises could be heard.

"Just lay off for once in your miserable life, you annoying pig!" shouted a red-haired girl in a red chinese style shirt and black silk pants as she alternately ran away from and bounded towards a young man, at least a head taller, wearing a poncho, coat, rainhat, and carrying a large umbrella. She had been repeating this run away, turn, fight off, run away again pattern since school had ended that day.

The young man, to his credit, while winded and obviously bruised, was keeping up the pace.

"Not a chance, you...scoundrel! How dare you hurt Akane like that! Flirting with Shampoo AND Ukyo during lunch and dragging Akane's reputation in the mud! Don't you have any honor, Ranma?"

"Please, Ryouga, That wasn't my fault! I got blindsided cause I fell asleep in class!" She yelled at the young man while, in the same breath, muttering "Besides I'm sure that uncute tomboy was just gonna subject me to another one of her Home Ec. experiments. I mean, you're her cooking partner, you know I'm not full of it!"

"Again with the insults! Aren't you two engaged? Don't you have any pride as a man?" Ranma stopped and turned around, a look of irritation in her eyes.

"Hah! Coming from a pig who sleeps with Akane, that's rich," she exclaimed as she jumped towards him, covering the gap in a single bout, landing on the boys shoulder.

She yelled, "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken Revised: Thousand Moth Strike!" and threw a barrage of punches, seemingly to the empty air around his head and knocking his umbrella almost out of his hands. Ranma then, using Ryouga as leverage, jumped off of the confused boy and bounded down the road once more.

Ryouga, knocked somewhat off balance regained his composure. He yelled at the slowly fading girl, "Ranma! You coward of a man! Did you think that pathetic excuse for an attack would work. You missed me the whole-, " Ryouga was cut short as his hat, unbrella, and raincoat began coming apart at the seams and enough rain had made it though that the boy, once again a small pig, struggled to breathe as he wriggled his way from his clothing and pack.

At the same time, the Ranma looked back, no longer seeing Ryouga pursuing him and, figuring him lost or wet, slowed down her sprint.

"Hah. What a chump... at least I'm getting more of a workout than I ever did with Kuno. But man, what was up with that bull about 'male pride'?" She slowed down to a saunter as she neared her home.

"Hell, I'm Ranma Saotome, man among men. I got more honor and manliness in my pinky than most men have in their- achu!" Ranma sneezed in a short, by some measure cute, burst of sound.

"Jeez, I'm gonna get sick for sure..." she said to herself, picking up her pace as she entered the Tendou Dojo.

Ranma entered the Tendou Dojo, sniffling, trying to hold in the contents of her nose until she could make it to the bathroom. She barely made it past the entryway when she announced her presence with a loud sneeze, leaving her face and shirt covered in mucous.

"Crap." she said, continuing her walk into the bathroom

"Ranma? Is that you?" A warm voice said distantly. Ranma poked her head out of the bathroom and said, "Yeah Kasumi, Just changing. Got soaked out there and I think I'm getting sick." She then turned on the sink to wash her face.

"All Right. Dinner should be ready in an hour. Are any of your friends coming over tonight?"

"Kasumi?" Ranma cocked her head and asked, unsure, "what friends?"

"Oh, your friends from school. That nice Ukyo girl from Kyoto, our friends from China, and that nice Ryouga boy."

"Kasumi!" She yelled, half out of anger and half to project her voice over the sound of the sink, "those are people who want to marry me or kill me. Sometimes both. They're not my friends!"

Kasumi laughed a little to herself and said, once more up the stairway, "In any case, should we be expecting any of them?"

"I don't think so, if they got any sense they'll stay home tonight" she replied, muttering "not like that ever stopped them before."

Ranma turned off the faucet, removed her clothes, and took a bath. As he was soaking in the tub, gaining back some of his body temperature, Ranma closed his eyes and began to reflect.

It had been two years since Ranma Saotome and his father had settled down in Nerima with the Tendous. In that year, all sorts of adventures and people had emerged, seemingly haphazardly intersecting their lives and actions around Ranma: Akane, Kuno, Ryouga, Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, Happousai, the old crone, and countless others. As much as any one in Ranma's social circle would deny it (him most of all), after the failed wedding attempt, they had settled into something of an equilibrium.

Having to join together against true threats: Pantyhose Taro, Herb and the Musk Dynasty, Kumon Ryu, and Saffron, among others had bonded the various martial artists. Even a relatively minor threat like Principal Kuno required something of a cease fire. Hell, that was one threat even Tatewaki could get through his skull. Among the saner martial artists, there had emerged a sense of mutual respect. Sometimes, maybe, even friendship. Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryouga had eased off on the attacks and started attending school along with Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo.

There were still the same tensions, but usually, balance was maintained. The events of the wedding seemed to have a sobering effect on everyone. To Ranma, even if he couldn't quite articulate it in such a manner, it seemed that they had entered into something of a detente, and that any one person's actions, if taken too far, could conceivably destroy them all. It wasn't ideal, since no one ever enjoys mutually assured destruction, but it meant that Ranma had more time to think in the tub.

It was in these recently increasing introspective moments that he realized this stability. As long as there were no big changes, things could stay relatively peaceful and he could live out the last year of high school in relative peace. He might even live to see the new millenium, with his enemies/ rivals/ fiancees as real friends. Nothing had to change, least of all himself.

Ukyo seemed to be easing off, though having a hard time balancing herself between being a good friend and wanting to be more. Ryouga had been spending his weekends with Akari and at Ucchans during the week, renting a room and getting led to school by Ukyo or Konatsu in the mornings. The routine thankfully seemed to reduce his pent up anger towards Ranma, as well as his lack of direction, with only ocassional outbursts that tended to be more like extended sparring matches than duels to the death.

Mousse had taken the downtime to dive into his studies, proving to be brilliant in math and science and even picking up English, claiming the grammar made more sense than Japanese did. Shampoo was a tougher nut to crack, but the old ghoul had kept her in line, for the most part. The first day she and Mousse came to school, Cologne had explained to Ranma that she was willing to take a back seat on the marriage issue and wait him out and, in the meanwhile, Shampoo may as well take advantage of the Japanese educational system. This did little to ease Ranma's fears and a small, but significant amount of time was spent maneuvering her away so that he didn't have to end up in any awkward situations. It was stressful, but he usually was able to avoid any awkward moments these days. Today had been an unfortunate exception.

Then there was Akane. She was _so irritating_ sometimes. He couldn't understand how one girl could be so frustrating and yet...

Yet...

Yet, he knew in his heart he felt something for her that was different than what he had for others, even his other female friends like Ukyo. He thought it was love. At Jusendo, it felt like it couldn't be anything else. But he couldn't be sure yet. He wasn't sure about a lot of things. Ranma worried about what would happen in the future, but he was hopeful that he could keep the peace, at least until high school finished. Maybe afterwards he could do some real soul searching.

"Yes, what's important was keeping the peace," thought Ranma. "Even if it means I gotta stay tough, I'll do it." His mind wandered , contemplating these things he was a bulwark against. The things he thought he had put away, locked in the darkest corner of his mind until Jusenkyo came and washed over him, both literally and emotionally. Shaking his head, Ranma started to think about something else, anything else. Nothing else came but a dull ache in his heart. He threw his face into the warm water, lying still for a few minutes.

Afterwards, with a deep breath, Ranma stood up in the tub suddenly, punch himself in the temple, muttering angrily "You idiot. Just shut up."

Exiting the tub, he changed into a fresh pair of clothes and sauntered downstairs for dinner.

As he was entering the living room, breathing out slightly and, attempting a somewhat forced air of joviality, said "Yo Kasumi, what's for-" before being blindsided by a punch which threw him out towards the garden and its koi pond.

As the splash subsided, the owner of the fist that sucker-punched Ranma ran towards the edge of the porch, the bottom of her school uniform dripping a bit of water across the living room.

"Ranma, you idiot! Letting Ukyo and Shampoo hang all over you like that at lunch! You're the worst kind of man!"

"Welcome back Akane. So nice to -achoo!- see ya," Ranma said as she walked back into the house, wringing out her shirt on the deck.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself, you, you, you pervert?" Akane shouted to him, knowing that it usually garnered a response from him. This time however, Ranma just sighed as she slowly walked upstairs, sniffling her nose and sneezing as she made her way towards her room to change clothes. Again.

This time, Ranma came downstairs to find that dinner was laid out, A simple meal of broiled fish, rice, pickles, and soup. Sitting down, she started to eat, but after a minute began to slow down, then stopped. She seemed to be staring down at her food, sighing slightly.

"Ranma? Is there something wrong?" Kasumi asked, tilting her head slightly. Ranma looked up, snapping to attention.

"Hmm? Oh, um... I dunno. Don't feel so hot. I think I'm getting sick"

"I hope it wasn't being caught in the rain."

"Yeah. I took a bath as soon as I got home, but then _someone _decided I needed to get soaked again."

"Well maybe if you weren't so lovesick for Shampoo, you wouldn't have gotten ill."

"I was trying to tell you! Shampoo snuck up cause I fell asleep in English. Ucchan was just trying to pry her off. I was trying to figure out what was going on and get out of that Amazon's deathgrip when you showed up cause you forgot your lunch."

"Of course! You just 'fell asleep' and she took advantage? Please! You let her get too close!"

"Ranma! Is this true, son?" interjected Soun, almost on cue.

"Why are you acting so dishonorably child? Aren't you a man?" added Ranma's father, as he started taking food from the now startled Ranma's plate.

"I-! ugh! I don't have time for this. Excuse me, I think I'm gonna go to bed early..." Ranma stood up and went.

"Ranma! Get back here! You idiot! Girl-boy! Pervert!" Akane yelled at the slinking redhead. At first her voice was full of righteous anger, which faltered as Ranma slowly made it upstairs. Akane had notice something glinting on Ranma's cheek.

"A tear?" she whispered to herself. The room then became quiet as the family ate in silence.

In the middle of the night, Ranma woke up, Her father was fast asleep next to him. As she sit up, she noticed her head get light as well as the sweat on the pillow. If she felt a bit unsettled at dinner, she was definitely catching a cold. She stood up and fanned herself, suddenly sneezed, and then started shivering. She grabbed a blanket and went downstairs.

Akane couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what she briefly saw as Ranma went upstairs. A string of thoughts ran through her head repeatedly and she could seem to stop it: _Why was Ranma crying?_ True, maybe she was unfair about what had happened, but she had done far worse (deservedly every time) and he never seemed to take it in any way other than in stride. After all Ranma was a martial artist who bought into that "man among men" tripe his dad spouted. It's not like his feelings could be hurt that easily... right?

She heard some movement coming from Ranma's room and, after waiting a minutes, Akane exited her room to see Ranma slowly walk downstairs.

"39 huh? No wonder I feel lousy," a voice softly remarked to the quiet house.

She slowly followed until she sat down in the living room. From that distance, Akane could make out the girl Ranma as she put down a thermometer, filled a bag with ice and put a kettle on the stove.

"Want some tea,'kane?" The flat soprano voice asked between shivers.

"Ranma! I-uh... okay," Akane sheepishly replied.

A few minutes later Ranma sat down, offering Akane a mug, then sitting down. Ranma placed the bag of ice on her forehead and just sighed.

"Couldn't sleep? Hope my sneezing didn't wake ya." Ranma quietly said, trying to cut the tension.

Akane stiffened a bit, "Oh, um, no. I was just... thinking"

"Look Akane, Sorry about that. I'll try and keep my guard up. Even if trying to learn English is as dull as dirt."

"No. It's...don't worry about that. Sorry about throwing you in the pond. I didn't realize you were sick."

"S'okay. Probably more Ryouga's fault anyway since he was defending your honor or somethin'. Hope he made it home okay in the rain."

"Ranma, That's awfully sweet of you to say! You must be ill." Akane lightly nudged Ranma's shoulder.

"Hey, don't tease. He's a pain in my butt sometimes, but he means well... ya know, when uses his brain and doesn't try to kill me." Ranma giggled a bit, but the giggling turned into coughing.

Afterwards, things were quiet. The two sat silently for 20 minutes, the only sound being the occasional sip and setting down of teacups. After Akane had finished her tea she looked at her sick fiancee with a wan face.

"Hey, Ranma"

"Yeah?"

"Did I hurt your feelings earlier? It... don't get mad, but it looked like you were crying."

Ranma paled slightly.

"N-nothin to worry about. Just was feelin' feverish and tired so I needed to get upstairs so I didn't cough or sneeze and get others sick cause yaknow that ain't healthy an stuff...yeah" Ranma babbled, hoping to dodge the issue.

Akane looked at her askance. "It's okay to cry you know. I know you're Ranma the tough martial artist who doesn't let people hurt his feelings, but everybody cries once in a while." Akane sensed that what she said didn't really help her fiance, if anything, it made her stiffen.

"N-Now see here, I wasn't cryin'. I don't cry. I was..." Ranma stopped talking because she could feel her eyes glaze over and then, she felt her cheeks dampen. Ranma started muttering softly

"shit. shit. shit. stop it brain. stop it."

"Ranma?"

"I'm-I'm sorry Akane. I need to go to bed." She got up suddenly and shakily placed the mug in the sink before coming back to the living room. Her face was now noticeably wet, her eyelids puffy.

Ranma steadied her voice as best she could and, turning to Akane, pleaded, "P-please. D-don't tell anyone you saw me l-like this."

Akane nodded and then reached up to wipe away the tears from Ranma's face, but Akane was stopped by Ranma's delicately small hands. Ranma shook her head.

"I-It's okay... I'll live... I'm R-Ranma Saotome. J-Just don't say anything...please. I-I'm sorry about this."

It was deathly quiet as Ranma made her way upstairs. Akane sat in the Tendo living room until morning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Counterweight

_Introductory Note:_

_I wanted to thank people for the unexpected interest and feedback. I was expecting that writing for a series that ended 16 years ago would have meant I was writing to thin air. I'm hoping that this chapter will elucidate the incomplete information of the last chapter in order to flesh out the characterization. The comments received regarding the emotional states of characters was rather helpful. _

_That said, I apologize if I err too far outside of canon, or at least outside the ways in which I'm already stretching the story we know and love. I think one of the markers for fiction that lends itself to fanfiction writing is strong characters who can be written into various scenarios and have their actions be, at once, novel and understandable. I've spent some time seriously thinking about what (if anything) a year of maturity has added or changed to the core cast. Some of them may be opening up and finding new things about themselves while others may have begun building resentment over being stuck in a rut and eager to change things, consequences be damned. I'm still working out these finer points, though the main skeleton of the plot is mapped out. I also have lightly revised the 1__st__ chapter (which was published on something of a whim) in order to reflect the continuity I'm planning on writing. _

_I'm also going to apologize if I seem to be taking my time to get to my plot points. I'm aiming to be reasonably prolific in my writing (I've actually been writing about 1000 words a day, though for drastically different sections of the story), but I definitely feel as though I have a lot of ground to cover to get to where I want to go. I'm new to , so I'm not sure how to approach beta readers. If you want to be a beta reader, please PM me. I could use some preliminary feedback._

_I may write some small vignettes similar to "Friday Night at Ucchans" here and there to practice dialogue and get to thinking about how different characters interact (D-Scyther's "Melon Milk" was an inspiration in that regard). I'm also trying to introduce some comedic elements to this work, so expect a few one shot or non-serialized works that are comedic in nature, or at least attempts at comedy. I'm actually trying to write a contemporary slice of life comedy (in the vein of 男子高校生の日常/Ordinary Lives of Highschool Boys) with this setting._

_Finally, on a technical/mechanical note. When it makes sense in context, I will translate terms from their Japanese usage to English, even if the term has cachet in the fan community. Major exceptions are the names of Martial Arts moves and certain place names which tend to translate awkwardly, such as the Nekohanten since "Cat Chinese Restaurant" doesn't really roll off the tongue. Other exceptions may apply, but hopefully they will be understandable to readers. _

_Thank you for reading. I hope I don't disappoint you all too much._

ー裏には裏がある

Balance Chapter 2: The Counterweight

Akane sat in the darkness after Ranma went to bed, what little tea that was left in her mug had gone cold and the sky was just beginning to lighten.

Akane thought back to yesterday, before she went home.

The rain didn't really get started until last period. The teacher for the class, was apparently absent as Ms. Hinako briefly entered the room, got on her tip toes, wrote "STUDY HALL" on the board and left.

Akane had begun the time by going over her science class notes. The term had just started, but the only way Akane stayed on track in the her science classes was by studying constantly.

She had sighed in relief since, this term, she and Ranma were in separate classes. In fact, aside from Ryouga, all of her friends had been in different classes. On the one hand, she actually missed him, but they also had begun to talk to one another casually rather than get work done during moments like these. They also had a tendency to draw a crowd. If it wasn't the usual suspects, it was a dwindling, but significant part of the student body who hadn't grown tired of the novelty of seeing the strongest girl in school have amicable conversation with the gender-changing martial artist weirdo.

Not that the collective student body of Furinkan High couldn't tolerate weirdness, but it was obvious they loved a good story. Akane wondered sometimes if the half the reason for the crowd was that they expected all hell to break loose at any time, with Ranma and her at the center of it all, as usual.

Thankfully, more and more people had gotten over the initial shock of the two of them having halfway normal conversation, usually about homework and upcoming tests. Recently, though, the two started talking about college and what exams they were preparing for. She had lost her temper about Ranma's general apathy toward schooling, but they seemed to have resolved it for now.

Unfortunately, Akane's reverie, not to mention her studying, was interrupted, not by Ranma, but by a group of girls, who had surrounded her desk. Akane didn't really know them that well. They were in a different class the year before and outside of Yuka and Sayuri, Akane didn't really know that many people from school personally. Akane had thought they were friendly though, and she was willing to forgo her studying to try and get to know them better.

"Hi Tendo. What are you up to?" A girl with semi-permed dark brown hair said.

"Oh, Hi Hayashi. Just, trying to stay ahead of class," Akane said sheepishly, demonstrating her note cards.

"Oh there's plenty of time for that," Hayashi said with a smile, "Call me Shoko. This is Etsuko, and Chie." Shoko pointed out a tall girl with long flowing black hair and a girl with short, almost auburn-colored hair, respectively.

Akane put away her note cards. "Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Akane,"

"Oh we know," Shoko said wryly.

"Oh. Yeah... I can imagine," Akane looked down embarassed.

"Oh no. Don't be shy," Shoko smirked and the other girls followed suit. "It's just you all are so... 'interesting'," Shoko punctuated that word.

"Well, We've been trying since last year to be less interesting... I know Ranma and our friends can be... rambunctious?" Akane struggled to find the right description.

"Well, I can see why you like him. He is handsome..." Etsuko said, leading the conversation further.

"When he's not wearing your things," Chie deadpanned.

"What? That's all his stuff. Not like it'd fit-" Akane had stopped realizing she had stumbled in her words. She was so used to Ranma that discussion of clothing or behavior was more matter of fact. It had taken a while, but she had gotten over Ranma's problem. To Akane, saying that the love of her life was sometimes a woman was like saying that he sometimes liked to dress like a cowboy and square dance or that he liked to build giant rube goldberg machines. It was weird, but it also didn't really change who he was.

"Oh! So he *is* a perv, huh?" Shoko countered

"No! It's just practical. I mean-"

"Not only is he a crossdresser, he's also a womanizer! Doesn't that take the cake, Tendo?" Estuko had added.

"Huh? Now wait a minute, he-" Akane had stopped. True, it wasn't as if the engagements were called off, but it hadn't been an issue in months. Akane felt an unsteadiness she hadn't felt in longer than she could recall.

"My friend Aoi-chan said she saw your boyfriend practically make out with Kuonji and that Chinese exchange student during lunch." Etsuko said, twirling her hair.

"Oh that. Well, I saw him when I had to grab lunch from him since I had morning duty. I was mad, but... but I'm sure it wasn't his fault," Akane faltered. She was trying hard not to jump to conclusions. "I just glared at them, got my lunch, and left. I'm sure they got the message," she explained, her nervousness palpable.

At this point the three girls merely stared Akane down with an air of haughtiness. Chie touched her shoulder.

"Of course they did. Of course. Of course. After all, that's why he's going to meet Shampoo after school."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well I heard from Yuko that she overheard them talking and that Shampoo was going to give him 'an extra special treat' after school," Shoko explained.

Caught up in the conversation, Akane had noticed that Ryouga had slipped out of the room, but didn't think much of it at the time. Ranma's explanation over tea put the piece together as to where he had gone.

At the moment though, Akane had visibly darkened, and spent the rest of the last period fuming as the sky outside darkened. As soon as the bell rang, Akane was grateful she didn't have after-school duty and bolted from Furinkan High to head to the Nekohanten, stopping only to open her umbrella as the rain began to fall.

As Akane neared the Chinese restaurant, she was thankful she had remembered the umbrella and was wondering if Ranma was already there. She then saw a figure exit the restaurant. The person was wearing an unflattering, if protective, poncho and hat about to get on her bicycle to make a delivery. A familiar length of long dark hair with purple highlights jutted out from under the hat, in a simple ponytail,

"Shampoo!" Akane yelled, half to get her attention and half out of exasperation.

"Huh? It's Akane. What are you doing here, Akane?" Shampoo initially smiled, but then stopped as Akane approached.

"Oh. You look like you did back when you were violent girl. What happen, um, happened?" Shampoo corrected herself.

"You know perfectly well what you did! I was almost willing to forgive what I saw, but then inviting Ranma here for a "special treat"? I thought you were backing off!"

Shampoo snapped back, slightly annoyed, "*I* never said that. Ranma is still my... beloved? betrothed? Whatever, he's still my airen!" She changed her expression from annoyance to mischievousness.

"Besides, I did tell Ranma I have a "special gift" for him. But he asked me for it the other day. He's not here yet so I'm making first a delivery, I mean, making a delivery first. I just have to do what my airen wants, right?" Shampoo winked and kicked her foot up in an exaggerated manner.

Akane widened her eyes at the explanation "oh... I get it now! Just when I thought he was growing up, he's back to his old stupid tricks!"

Akane pointed accusingly at Shampoo "I'm not through yet with you Shampoo, but when I find Ranma..." Akane quickly ran off, water splashing from her feet. Shampoo had yelled something, but it wasn't audible to Akane over the rain, the sound of her steps, and her anger.

After Ranma had excused herself from dinner, Akane was still angry, but more confused at Ranma's expression. The room was eerily silent after the exchange of words between the two. Just when dinner was ending, a knock came at the door. Kasumi walked over and answered it. Her voice could be heard in the living room as she said "Oh Hi Mousse, how are you this evening."

"Hi Kasumi. I came to deliver these fresh scallions and ginger. The old lady was supposed to give em to Ranma to give to you, but he never showed up."

Upon hearing this, Akane stood up and walked to the door as Kasumi spoke.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Ranma seems to have gotten soaked in the rain and is ill. I'm sorry to inconvenience you."

"Oh, no trouble at all, I had a delivery on the way. I suppose this delivery is well timed. Ginger and raw scallions are said to be good cures for illness. I grew them myself in the garden we have on the roof of the restaurant." Mousse looked around, somewhat uncomfortable as he saw a figure moving close to Kasumi.

"I should probably get going, Have a good night Kasumi."

"You too Mousse," Kasumi said as the figure Mousse saw came into his view and became recognizable.

Mousse suddenly changed, animated by Akane's presence, "Oh, Akane, I didn't see you there for a second. I almost forgot, " Mousse sheepishly put a hand behind his head, before adusting his glasses.

"Shampoo says 'hi' and says she hopes she wasn't too much of a tease to you earlier when she was kidding around. You know how her mouth gets away from her sometimes. Or her fists..." Mousse said, grabbing his jaw to demonstrate.

"Oh my, I see. I meant to ask how you got that mark on your face..." Kasumi said, a concerned look on her face.

Mousse looked a bit embarrassed and chuckled, "Nothing I can't live with as an amazon male. Anyway, have a good night Kasumi. Akane." Mousse waved and ran off towards the Nekohanten.

As the sun came up, she let out a sigh of exasperation and place a hand on her forehead. She thought to herself, " Why did I let those girls get the better of me? I got led around in the rain like an idiot." Akane sighed and thought about her fiance and his behavior.

She noted Ranma seemed more distant recently. It wasn't as if he was a ghost, but the normally loud, brash, confident, and seemingly extroverted boy had withdrawn in the last few months. Not enough that it was immediately obvious, but Akane had sensed it as well as Kasumi, the older sister advising Akane to keep an eye out if anything really changes in Ranma's behavior.

Akane compiled the events in her head: Ranma avoided social contact beyond simple pleasantries, he seemed distracted a times, he even avoided conflict if he thought he could get away with it without his father berating him. She had initially welcomed what she thought was a maturing Ranma, but maybe she was confusing maturity for depression? He seemed quieter at home, acting only as his regular self when he was fighting or scamming food in his girl form. Now that they were in different classes, it was harder to get a full picture. Akane figured that the only person who could ease her fears was Ukyo, the only one of the martial artists to have class with Ranma this semester. Akane resolved to talk to Ukyo after class.

As Akane sat up to get dressed for school, she saw her eldest sister approach her.

"Oh, you're up early Akane. We're you going to go out for a jog?"

"Actually," Akane hesitated, looking down for a brief moment, "I couldn't sleep last night. I think something is really wrong, but I don't know what. I think I did something stupid, but there's-"

"Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs?" Kasumi smiled as she cut off Akane, "Then we can have some tea and talk about it before you have to head in to school, okay?"

Akane slowly nodded, "Okay. Thank you sis," she said as she quietly walked up the stairs.

Ranma had decided to forego the half day of school, thankful that it was Saturday so he'd have two days to recover fully. Ranma wasn't eager to get back to school because of any nascent pride in his academics, but she knew her extended absence would only unbalance things. After all a balance doesn't work if its fulcrum is missing.

After lying down for a while, sleeping erratically, Ranma sat up in her futon, messily brushing her mussed hair while coughing slightly. She stood up and walked over to the mirror she had placed at the back of the door to her room. After some throat clearing and nose blowing, Ranma realized she felt mostly better, if a little weak. Ranma was thankful that her youth and athleticism made her immune system work that much faster. However, upon inspection, it was pretty apparent to Ranma that she needed a bath. As she started to undo her hair she muttered, "sheesh. I'm ripe."

As he washed his hair, Ranma thought back to last night and felt his cheeks go hot with shame.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I'm losing it over something so...stupid." He felt his eyes begin to tear up. He punched herself in the face slightly, and huffed. "You can beat this. Just another challenge. Like shadow boxing or something." After drying his hair and tying the whisker back on, Ranma bathed in earnest, turning the water temperature up until it was practically boiling. He seethed under the pressure, his skin turning dark red.

"This is good... You can live like this. Life is good." Ranma kept repeating that like a mantra to himself. It was early enough that the tub had not been filled yet, so Ranma just went back to his room to change clothes and come downstairs. He was just thinking how eerily quiet it was when, at the bottom of the stairs, he saw the eldest Tendo sister standing there, seemingly waiting for him.

"Good morning Ranma, how are you feeling?"

"Hey Kasumi. I think I'm almost 100%, I think the sleep did me good."

"Is that all? Are you sure you're all right."

"What're ya talking about Kasumi? Course I'm all right. I mean my nose is still kinda stuffy, but-" the boy was quieted by Kasumi, whose expression turned into a frown as she place a finger placed in front of his face, as though she were scolding a 6 year-old

"Ranma Saotome. Don't you lie to me. I know you're not the kind to just lie unless there was something really wrong."

Ranma started looking around warily, as though multitudes of invisible eyes were watching him.

"Don't worry. I got Father and Mr. Saotome out of the house. I asked them to find Russian bananas for dinner."

"...Do those even exist?"

"Of course not, Ranma, but it should give us a little bit of time to talk." Kasumi grabbed the suddenly awkward boy's hand and led him to her room.

"All right. This should be quiet enough. Ranma. I noticed something was troubling you, but I couldn't be sure and this morning I spoke to Akane-"

"She blabbed? I begged her not to tell anyone! I told her I was gonna be okay." Ranma started to shift uncontrollably where he stood.

"Ranma. You know you're worrying my sister as well. She didn't sleep at all last night because of it." Ranma looked down again as Kasumi sat down on her bed and continued. "I know you don't like to talk about these things, but when my sister is also troubled, I need to make sure I've done all I can do help you two."

Ranma kneeled in front of Kasumi, his hands balled up into fists. "Dammit... I told her not to worry about me... I'll be okay... I think." He could feel his eyes getting watery.

"Well, what's going on Ranma? I've noticed something's changed for a while now."

Ranma changed his position, sitting cross legged on the floor, putting his head into his hands, breathing slowly a few times. After a moment, he spoke.

"That's the thing Kasumi... I dunno if it's my life that's wrong or if it's me that's wrong, yaknow?"

Kasumi nodded, "Well, I usually don't say much, but we all know that your life isn't the same as an average teenager's. Still, you've met every obstacle and handled it to the best of your ability. Are you worried that people find you dishonorable?"

"Nah. I did what I needed to. Even if it was a stupid idea, at least it was my stupid idea."

Ranma leaned back, sitting against the small desk Kasumi had in her room for her schoolwork. He head turned upwards, and the room was quiet for a long while.

"You... you ever feel like you're like... um... uh... like a rock by the sea? or like a dam? and that the sea washes over you day after day after day... and it's like 'it's okay' cause you can take it and you help protect the town by holding the sea back so like it's good cause you're strong, but... but one day, you know something's gonna give and you're gonna break?"

Kasumi, nodded.

"It's just that I'm surrounded by these people who at one time tried to kill me or who try to marry me or try to marry me, then accidentally almost get me killed. Unless somethin real horrible comes to town, it's like we can't even talk to each other." Ranma winced, paranoid suddenly that someone else had heard this disclosure.

"It, it's like yesterday Kasumi, you called 'em my friends, and in some sick twisted way, yeah, they are. Good ones too, but it's like 'is that normal?' 'Is that right?' especially cause..."

"Because what?"

Ranma sighed and quickly finished, "cause it feels like they're only my friends cause I'm who I am."

"Well our friends tend to be based on compatibility and personal chemistry."

"That's the thing. Doesn't matter if it's them, or my parents, or you guys here. It's like no ones cares about *who* I am as a person, it's like all that matters is *what* I am," he punctuated the words distinctly, "I'm this figure: Ranma Saotome, Anything Goes Martial Artist, potential husband, continuation of the family line, heir to the School, and..."

There was a silence. Kasumi nodded to the boy asking him to continue, but a loud noise emanated from the entrance of the house as the door slammed shut.

"Kasumi! We're back! We couldn't find any Russian bananas, but we got some from Iceland," Soun's voice declared

"That's close enough, right?" Genma's voice added.

Ranma sighed "...It ain't too important anyhow. I can't do nothin' about it, given where I am in life. Maybe in a few years, but... anyway, Thanks for listening Kasumi. I, I don't wanna trouble you guys anymore. I'm... I'm gonna go practice my forms in the Dojo." Ranma slowly stood up, brushing off his pant legs.

"Ranma..." Kasumi uttered in a low voice, "a_nytime _you want to talk, just ask. Don't worry, I have ways of ensuring your privacy, okay?"

"Yeah, sure... thanks Kasumi," Ranma said quickly as he began to walk away. Before he could leave the room, Kasumi grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered, "I also want you to know Ranma, not matter what you become, I will think of you as a friend."

Kasumi smiled as she let go of Ranma's shoulder and watched him quietly walked downstairs and outside towards the Dojo.

Kasumi, still in her room, took out a small yellow pad and took down some notes. She sighed a bit and said, "I need to speak to Ono... I hope that number he gave me still works."

In the Dojo, Ranma began his forms, moving slowly and deliberately. While he felt mostly better, he could feel a slight lightness in his body as well as a small buzzing in his head. He felt weak, but at the same time, formless like water. It felt almost good. As he was contorting around the dojo, he could overhear the two men chatting loudly.

"Good to hear Kasumi! I knew my son would be better soon! He's a Saotome after all!"

"Yes, Saotome. I have to say I'm not terribly happy with his behavior yesterday!"

"Hahahahaha! Oh, he's just a boy, Tendo. You know how it is at that age, among all of those pretty girls. He's just acting the way a man does when he's that young! It's rather nostalgic, isn't it Tendo! "

Ranma growled slightly, feeling dragged down to earth. He began putting more force to his movements and muttered "I like Pop better when's a panda... At least then I don't have to hear him flap his gums like an idiot."

As though he had summoned a demon, the Dojo door opened and Genma Saotome stepped inside.

"I see you're doing better, boy."

"Not 100%, but I can get around. Just trying to take it easy. I should be back into sparring form tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is too late!" Genma said as he launched into a flying kick at Ranma.

"What the hell!" Ranma said, diving back, "I ain't all the way better, Pop!" Ranma took a defensive posture as Genma stood up stright.

"You can't expect the enemy to wait for you to get better, boy? Now fight!" Genma began charging Ranma once more.

Ranma blocked the attack, and followed up with two short jabs, which Genma blocked, but as a result, left him unguarded when Ranma quickly came around with a roundhouse kick to the face. Genma just barely dodged the kick, leaving him wide open for Ranma to get one solid body blow on his father's solar plexus. Genma fell back, slightly winded.

"You damn idiot! Just lay off, Pops! I'm not in the mood for this crap!" Ranma held his hands up, anticipating a strike that came when Genma jumped at him once more.

Ranma flipped backwards a few times, avoiding Genma's strike. In mid-air, he felt suddenly lightheaded and disoriented, his field of vision fuzzy. That feeling cost Ranma the split second needed to turn around in mid-air and block Genma's follow-up kick, which sent Ranma flying out of the dojo, bouncing once on the ground outside, and landing in the koi pond.

"You can't expect me to go easy on you, just because of a little illness. You're my son, after all!"

The pond was eerily still for a minute, almost long enough for Genma to start being concerned. He walked outside toward the pond when, suddenly, the red-haired girl stood up, a similarly red energy pouring from her body.

"Seriously, Pops?" The soaked martial artist's voice dripped with vitriol as she stared at her father. She walked out of the pond, wringing out her shirt and, walking back into the Tendo living room muttered. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going!" Genma yelled as he began to follow Ranma inside as well until she put a hand behind her up towards his face.

"Somewhere, anywhere, just...get the hell out of my sight for a while," Ranma utteres in a gutteral voice as she marched up the stairs and, in a few minutes, came back down wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. She quietly left the Tendo Dojo.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beam

_Introductory Note:_

_I apologize for the delay. I have spent a lot of time re-ordering plot elements and, as I expected, getting to my plot points is taking longer than I thought thanks to my own idiosyncrasies. I've also spent my time writing what has emerged as Chapter 4, so the delay between now and then will probably not be as long. Editing had also taken a while, since I've been making multiple passes through the text (about 5 or 6 on this chapter alone) as well as I'm trying to balance economy and verisimilitude, which is never easy. _

_I have a lot of work ahead of me. I hope you will stay along for the ride_

ー?には?がある

Chapter 3: The Beam

Ranma grabbed her head as she wandered down the street towards the shopping district. Her anger, even the simmering resentment she felt as she left the Tendo Dojo had dissipated. Ranma felt like her head was underwater, only coming up to briefly notice the otherwise gorgeous afternoon around her. Things around her felt thin, sparse, as though they were going to float away from her. She shook it off and said to herself, "Just gotta grab some food and I'll feel better."

While Nerima, like most of the other wards of Tokyo had a fairly wide variety of restaurants, from fast food to faux french bakeries to perhaps the most Japanese of contemporary food service options, the convenience store, what Ranma really wanted was some Chinese food, real Chinese food. Her time in the country has fostered a love for it, especially Sichuanese food, which was hard to find without going on a train ride out to Minato Ward or gods know where. Hell, as far she knew, the only Chinese place in Nerima was the Nekohanten and these days Ranma would almost rather eat Akane's cooking than willingly step foot there. Almost.

In Ranma's mind, the less she had to do with Shampoo and the ghoul, the safer everyone was overall. Proximity to either of the two women seemed to just make everyone else around Ranma get angry, arrive, fight, and otherwise cause destruction and pain.

Oddly enough, Mousse was usually the exception to Ranma's informal "avoid Amazons" rule. Since he started classes, he'd come by the Dojo once in a while to study with Akane and her. Mousse usually ended up tutoring them in math and Akane would help the other two out in history and literature. Ranma didn't really have much to offer, but was grateful to not be dead last in the student test rankings.

That last memory stuck as she walked down the residential streets, "Guess, I'm good for nothing except busting heads," she muttered as she looked down at the unchanging pavement as she continued.

Being lost in that sort of reverie took a toll on her perception, as the knife which flew just past her head at incredible speed demonstrated.

"What the-!" Ranma yelped as she turned and took a battle stance.

"Ranma! Just the martial artist I was looking for!" A young man in white robes appeared in the air, as he chucked knives which, while fast, were slower than the first one.

"Mousse! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You think I'm gonna stand idly and while Shampoo's seeks your love?" He yelled as he landed across the street from Ranma in a crouch. His stance indicating he was preparing to leap again.

"Goddamn it, this is not what I need today!"

"What's the matter? Don't want a taste of the good old days?" Mousse smirked as he jumped at her.

"Please Mousse... I thought" Ranma said, dodging several thrown knives. Her eyes shimmered with anger and betrayal as she stared at Mousse, "Dammit, I thought we were friends!"

Mousse was able to finally discern the fine details in Ranma's face as he landed near her and stopped. He adjusted his glasses as Ranma's ki lightly flickered around her.

"Oh! Oh god, I'm sorry Ranma! I didn't... I was only play-acting." Mousse fumbled now for words while putting his hands up in fear, "I-I thought it would be funny if I came in, like the old days. You know, quirky and all," the confused boy bowed deeply at the angry girl, who slowly let her defensive stance drop to a normal relaxed position. She took a deep breath.

"That's the worst joke that ever tried to kill me, Kuno included."

"I guess I'm not much of a comedian," he looked away from the enraged fighter.

"No, you're not," Ranma emphasized by placing her hands on her hips ans shaking her head pointedly.

Mousse stood there blankly for a second as he stared at the red-haired martial artist. He then shook his head and perked up, "Right! I wanted to show you and Akane this new trick of mine."

"A new Hidden Weapons Technique?"

"Not quite, let me show you." Mousse flicked his robes outwards rapidly, Rather than knives, chains, yo-yos, or a child's potty coming out, two bracers, each with a somewhat large hollow cylinder attached on top, the open ends parallel to his arms.

"What the hell are those?"

"They're an idea I picked up from physics class. It's an electromagnetic projectile launcher, based loosely on the homopolar motor."

"Huh?"

"It's a railgun."

"A what?" Ranma asked again.

"It's best it I just show you," Mousse turned away from Ranma, towards a brick wall. He took a wide stance, then jumped into the air, flinging his sleeves forwards. Rather than the screen of knives that Ranma was used to, she instead saw a barrage of knives, which formed a line as Mousse moved his arms outwards. The knives moved almost too quickly for even Ranma to see.

"How the hell..."

Mousse adjusted his glasses with one hand and produced a large piece of colored chalk with the other. He began drawing a diagram on the wall, next to the embedded knives, "It uses electromagnets to fling materials. The controls are on the bracer itself. That force plus my regular power means I can make any ferromagnatic object fly at almost 150 meters per second! That's three times faster than the fastest baseballs thrown by professional pitchers."

Ranma stood there in silent contemplation, staring at the drawing for a long time. She finally nodded and said, "That's actually kind of awesome, Mousse. Way to use your noggin. You built it yourself?"

"Well I had to mail order some of the components, but I did assemble it by myself. I.. I thought it'd be an interesting exercise to combine scientific knowledge to benefit my fighting skill." Mousse looked away for a moment.

Ranma looked thoughtful, almost scholarly as she of thought of the possibilities for a fighter like Mousse. She then looked at the lanky boy, "Look, I haven't seen Akane today and I'm still shaking off this cold I caught. I was gonna go find somethin' to eat, so if you were looking for her or something I-"

"Want me to come join you? I haven't really eaten since this morning myself."

Ranma still seemed a bit on edge, asking, "Don't you have work for the old lady or somethin'?"

"Not today, thankfully. Shampoo is taking my shift. She's been slacking and Cologne actually found it in her shriveled heart to give me a break for once."

Ranma relaxed and nodded, "All right, let's get something. You owe me for givin' me flashbacks of the old days."

"Hmm.. I know a little place in town. Only decent Chinese food in town"

"I'm not going to the Nekohanten."

"There? Good? Hah!" Mousse sputtered as he laughed, "It's passable, I suppose, but only if you like soup. No, I found this hole in the wall place called the Nanhanten. Mostly food from Yunnan and Vietnam."

Ranma's eyes widened as though someone had shown her that Santa Claus was real "That sounds pretty damn awesome, Mousse! Lead the way."

Mousse smiled, "All right," as they walked, Mousse turned to Ranma, "Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask, but did you want any hot water?" Mousse produced a kettle from his sleeve.

Ranma thought for a second, "Nah, I'm good."

Saturday night at Ucchan's usually pulled a decent crowd of families wanting a break from cooking, students happy to have a day off from school, or college-aged people grabbing dinner before heading out to whatever pleasures the central wards of the city offered.

Ukyo would look at the patrons longingly on evenings like these. She remarked to herself that it was a good thing this restaurant gave her the living she needed to go to eat and go to school, even if it meant not having the freedom to do normal things that girls her age would do. Even Shampoo could get out of the Nekohanten once in a while, while Mousse and Cologne were there to watch things.

Ukyo looked at Konatsu and sighed at the poor feminine boy who was simultaneously waitress, prep cook, and busboy.

"Kona-chan, did you take your break yet? You should probably get one in before the rush really gets going."

"I'm all right. I don't really need one Ukyo-sama. I'm your willing servant, after all. I will take my rest once we close and everything is in its place."

Ukyo looked away from him briefly let out a sigh. She had already asked too much of him, with nary a complaint. At first she was happy to exploit the lovesick kunoichi's good graces and worked him as little more than a slave. In recent months, she had softened on him, paying him like a real employee and treating him like a real friend rather than as a servant. Ukyo thought to herself, "Still acts like I'm his mistress. I wish he could loosen up a bit."

The dinner rush began in earnest 15 minutes later and the two began hurriedly running to fulfill orders. Moving across one side of the scalding hot metal perimeter to the other, she seemed to be, all at once, mixing up fresh batter, pouring it onto the open grill top, adding the main ingredients, and finishing up orders with the the various condiments. Ukyo came into her own as mistress of the grill station. She even played up the process, tossing toppings in the air, cutting up meat and shrimp with her throwing spatulas, and drawing art with sauce, mayonnaise, bonito, and aonori.

Konatsu, meanwhile, was tirelessly taking orders, busing tables, washing dishes, and keeping the grill station stocked with all of the supplies Ukyo needed, occasionally dashing to the cellar for another 20 kilo bag of flour, quarts of dashi, or several dozen eggs.

To an outsider's view, the work was something akin to seeing a brilliantly choreographed tornado: at once graceful and violent. To most of the regulars though, it was a typical, if busy, scene in what had become a Nerima institution.

Konatsu carried a large stack of dishes to the back and took a deep breath. In an lilting alto, he said "I wish Ryouga was here on the weekends as well, Miss Ukyo. He's been such a saint about helping the dinner rush during the week. I almost forgot what it was like to be in the weeds like this."

"That's for sure. I don't know if I can afford to hire a part-timer though, even just for the weekends."

"With the kind of customers we're getting? I think you're just being stingy," Konatsu teased.

"Yeah, but what happens if if a burner goes out, or we need to replace a fridge or, heaven forbid, our rent goes up?" Ukyo sighed. She didn't like being the bad guy, but the importance of being fiscally solvent had been drilled into her by her father growing up and maybe, just a little, her Osakan business sense played a role in her spending allergy.

The conversation was cut short as a large group of college-aged women, dressed to kill, came in to order food. Ukyo and Konatsu went on autopilot, fielding okonomiyaki and shuttling out loitering customers (single men, mostly) to make room as they kept serving up food.

In the midst of this flurry of activity, Akane Tendo walked into the restaurant.

"Acchan! Welcome!" Ukyo opened up some grill space near and open stool and pointed at the chair with her spatula.

Akane sat down, smiling as she smoothed her uniform behind her.

"How was your day, Ukyo?"

"All right. Pretty easy since I'm in the 'go home' club. Or I guess it's the 'go to work' club," she lightly quipped, "How's the Drama Club, Vice-President?"

"Going well. We're starting to think about what we want to put on for the festival in September. Right now we're just doing acting exercises and small scenes. Yuka and I did this scene from _Madame de Sade_. I think the 1st years were surprised by the content, but we've been trying really hard to engage them in serious theatrical drama. Sometimes I wonder if they joined because they thought it would be like acting in movies, or Takarazuka."

"Maybe they heard from the upperclassmen about the last two plays," Ukyo added as she quickly mixed up a batter with chopsticks.

"Well the play our first year was a total disaster. I really thought last year would go off without a hitch, since not too many high schoolers know _Streetcar Named Desire_, but it was almost as bad, especially when Ranma came out dressed as Stan, yelling out "Akane!" right on cue. So embarassing" Akane sighed into her hand.

"Well, I have to say I didn't mind seeing Ranchan in a tight tank top."

"And neither did the rest of the school, especially when Mousse showed up and threw a prop glass of water at Ranma. The male student body really enjoyed that scene and the resulting... tension?"

Ukyo laughed. "yeah, I was crying with laughter."

Akane served up an okonomiyaki with a cute sketch of her, Akane, and Ranma with "friends" written out in sauce. As Akane ate, Ukyo stretched her arms and stifled a yawn as there was finally a quiet as the last of the large crowds began shuffling out to whereveer the night would lead them. Akane had finished eating, but she kept nursing her water until the restaurant was practically empty, save for a few patrons, sitting in far off tables remained.

"Hey Ukyo. There's something I came to ask you."

"What's that, Acchan?"

"Actually, I'm sorry to ask, but... It's about Ranma. I think I might have done a terrible thing..."

Ukyo dropped her spatulas suddenly, "Oh God, you finally hospitalized him, didn't you? That's why he wasn't in class today."

"What? No! He has a cold! Really! I mean... I think I hurt his feelings."

"Oh, sorry Acchan, I got carried away there for a moment," she laughed nervously as she picked up her spatuals, "I'm actually a little surprised. He wants to believe he doesn't have any feelings, other than hating to lose. Usually it takes you being kidnapped or almost dying to really make him think it's okay vulnerable," Ukyo remarked, her slight annoyance poorly masked in indifference.

"I know Ukyo. I'm sorry, I wouldn't come to you if I didn't think you knew him as well or even better than I do. You're in his class this year. How is he doing? He seems different at home, but I haven't really been able to get him to say what it is."

Ukyo was quiet as she carefully put her spatulas down and looked at the black surface in front of her. She took a deep breath. She scanned the restaurant.

"Why don't we talk upstairs?" she said quietly to Akane, then turned behind her and said in a loud voice "Konatsu! I need you to man the grill for a while."

"Of course Miss Ukyo!" Konatsu replied as he walked into the counter to take Ukyo's place.

The two women then slowly walked thorugh the kitchen and up a set of stairs, where two rooms were. Walking down the hall, Akane saw the smaller room had two futons and surmised it was where Ryouga and Konatsu slept. Entering the larger room, Ukyo shut the door behind her and collapsed in a heap.

"Ukyo!" Akane cried in shock, "are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not even sure how I feel." She looked up at Akane, a sharp expression in her face which just as quickly softened, "You've been so nice to me and I've been trying really hard to keep my distance like I promised him. I'm trying to just be his best friend, but seeing him so," she started tearing up, a few drops falling onto her lap, "dead inside every single day breaks my heart. I love him so much, Akane. I'm doing everything I can to not to go up and hold him." Ukyo grabbed her chest as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

Ukyo lowered her voice, sniffling, "I know you feel the same way and, I'm sorry, but there's a small part of me that hates you so much because I can't be the one to help him."

Akane kneeled down and embraced Ukyo in a deep hug, the distraught girl sobbing into Akane's shoulder. Akane spoke in a whisper, as though she needed to hide this from the furniture.

"That's just it Ukyo. I know how you feel. He doesn't say anything. He seems like he doesn't even want to really talk to anyone, myself included. The only time he even seems like himself is when he's fighting, but even then..." she looked at Ukyo, the cute girl who was her sometimes rival, sometimes friend.

Seeing the formidable fighter and strong girl so vulnerable stopped Akane's train of thought. She put a hand on Ukyo's shoulder and said, "I don't know if anyone can 'save' Ranma, but Ranma himself. I just think he has to admit there's even a problem. He either pretends like everything is normal or"

"he's really mechanical, like he's on autopilot?" Ukyo completed the thought. Akane nodded as she began to tear up slightly as well and the two sat together for a while, leaning against Ukyo's modest twin bed and staring at the wall on the other side, the only sound a ticking from the mechanical alarm clock nest to Ukyo's bed.

After an interminable silence, Ukyo spoke.

"Hey, Akane. I don't think I ever told you. I told Ranchan, but, I was too ashamed to face you at the time, but I'm so sorry about what happened then. I lost my head, I let Shampoo's near-insanity and Nabiki's scheming get the better of me and I know I probably cost Ranma his happiness."

Akane shook her head, "Ukyo. The past year, you've been my friend and I wanted to try hard and be friends with you too. Even if you didn't say it, I knew you were sorry. But, I forgive you." Akane looked up at the ceiling, musing, "besides, I don't think that was the cause of what's going on anyway."

"What is it then?" Ukyo turned to her friend.

Akane curled up, hugging her knees and said, "I don't know. Maybe he's heading towards a nervous breakdown and we're all a little bit to blame for pushing him off the deep end? Or the idiot tried so hard to pretend he doesn't have feelings, he's finally done it? Or, heck, maybe this is something that's been with him for a long time. I just wish the idiot would figure out what's wrong with him so he can fix it."

Ukyo giggled slightly, "Yep, isn't that the way with him? He can beat any challenge, but it takes him forever to figure out how to do it." She shed a tear in her reverie.

"Ukyo..." Akane looked at the distraught girl, "I'm sorry for intruding, especially when you still have work downstairs. Maybe I should go home, it's getting late."

Ukyo shook her head, "It's okay. We're closing up shop in a few hours. I was wondering... do you wanna hang out tonight, maybe stay over? It's been a long week and I could use a friend tonight."

"Hmm, I think that should be fine. I should go home and grab a change of clothes. Did you have anything in mind to do?"

"Probably just some tv and snacks. I hope you like scary movies," Ukyo said teasingly.

"No, I hate em!" Akane replied vehemently as she stood and sauntered out of the room.

"Oh, you're no fun, like Kontasu," Ukyo replied, pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

Leaving the Nanhanten, Ranma and Mousse stretched their arms into the darkening sky as they walked down the street.

"That was awesome delicious! I miss that kinda food. Japanese food is good too, but man, that was just..." Ranma let out a squeal of joy.

"Yes, I rather enjoyed it as well," Mousse said in a halting voice, looking at Ranma quizzically, "I didn't realize Chinese food would bring out such a 'side' of you."

"Whadda ya mean? What side?" Ranma asked.

Mousse stiffened, "Uh, your... um, 'exuberant' side?"

"Ah. Yeah, sorry, It's just been a long time," she put a hand behind her head in embarrassment, "It made me a bit nostalgic of back when I was in China with Pops, before the mess with, you know. Though I guess back then, though we ended up stealing or scamming it more than payin' for it."

"I see. Like at Juketsuzoku?"

Ranma put her hands up, "That was a misunderstanding. We hadn't eaten in days, and I was still half in shock over what happened to Pops and I."

"You would think, after that, you and your father would have realized the error of your thieving ways."

"Eh, You'd think." Ranma looked down at her feet, "I wanna believe I ain't as much a freeloader as Pop, but I've gotten enough free parfaits in this getup," she motioned her hands up and down, "to know I'm a chip off the ol' block whether I like it or not."

Mousse chuckled, "So I've heard from your fiancee."

"Which one? The one that you're in love with, the cute one who's more handsome than I am, or the tomboy who's jealous of this?" Ranma put a finger to her chin, "Well I there's the crazy one, but anything she says doesn't count!"

Ranma let out a small laugh. Mousse appraised Ranma's words and finally remarked, "I wouldn't want to Akane to catch what you just said, but it's good to see the old Ranma again."

"What?"

"Well, um, no offense Saotome, but this is the most animated I've seen you in months. I was afraid something was deeply wrong, but you seem fine. You're looking like the formidable opponent once more."

Ranma stopped, her voice losing it's dynamic quality, "is that all I am Mousse? An opponent or rival or somethin'?"

"What? I consider you and Akane to be my friends. I can't lie. You two being together means I have something of a chance with Shampoo again, but, for now, that's secondary. You two have been kind to me since Jusendo, really long before. I'm sorry I let myself get so caught up and act selfishly, even when it was to my own detriment. What I'm poorly explaining here is I hope that we're something approximating friends."

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, we're cool... look, there's a lot of crap goin' on. Some of it you know, but like, there something else, but I can't figure it. I'm trying to not let it get to me, just do the normal crap, and hope I can deal without everyone losing their heads or something exploding when I ain't all there to save everyone."

Mousse looked at Ranma and saw a surprisingly open expression in her face. To Mousse's mind, it wasn't exactly the same, but he had seen that look before at Jusendo when Ranma thought Akane might have been gone for good. Mousse noted the seriousness of the moment and decided to lighten the grave mood.

"Hey, how about we do some sparring? At the park. It's getting dark, but we can fit in a short bout. How about it?"

"Yakkow," Ranma said as she took a deep breath through her nose, "I think that soup did the trick. Knocked whatever shit was clogging my sinuses out."

"Yes, I rather like Guoqiaomixian myself."

"I'm ready enough to get a bit of payback for that contraption of yours. Let's do it."

The two martial artists walked until they reached a riverside park, just north of Nerima Station. They found a suitable site along the eastern river bank, near an empty soccer field and a small stand of trees, which lined the edge of the greenery, separating it from the walkway below, and began stretching and doing forms.

Finally, after about ten minutes, the martial artists took their stances, drawing the eyes of one or two passersby.

"Ranma! Prepare yourself for your defilement of Shampoo's heart!" Mousse yelled overdramatically.

"Hah! We'll see about that, Peking Duck!" Ranma similarly retorted, cracking a smile.

The two leapt into the air and began to fight.

Kasumi had been preparing dinner when she noticed the late hour and oddly quiet household, with only Genma and Soun at their usual position at the shogi table.

"Are Ranma and Akane home yet?"

"Not yet, Kasumi," Soun said absently as he pondered his position on the shogi board.

Genma moved a piece and then exclaimed, "That no good son of mine, running off from training like that! I swear, sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what, Mr. Saotome, if Ranma's gotten over his cold?" Kasumi asked, the contrast between the sweet smile and the incisiveness of her tone unsettled him.

"Well..." Genma mumbled the rest as he caught Soun in the midst of surreptitiously moving three different shogi pieces. "Ah! What are you doing with my Gold General, Tendo?" Genma yelled as the two patriarchs proceeded to argue their game with some amount of bombast until everyone heard the sound of the front door opening.

"Ranma! Are you finally back from sulking like a little gir- Oh, hello, dear!" Genma paled as the Saotome matriarch entered the Tendo home. Genma tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Even now, he still tread lightly around his wife.

"Hello dear. I take it that Ranma is out?"

Kasumi walked out to the living room and said, "It's good to see you Auntie Saotome. Yes. I'm afraid he stepped out earlier. He should be home soon."

"Oh," Nodoka momentarily looked disappointed, but then walked towards the kitchen, "Let me help you dear. You do so much for this house."

"Oh thank you very much, Auntie."

"Oh it's my pleasure. It's my way of paying back whatever trouble my lout of a husband and only son have caused you."

"Oh, It's no trouble at all. It's not much more work than it was with the four of us." Kasumi then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm a bit worried about Ranma, though."

"How so? Is he ill?" Nodoka asked, in similarly hushed tones.

"No. Well yes, recently, but it seems to have been a mild illness. I meant that he hasn't really been himself. He has less of an appetite and, at home, he seems rather distant when he isn't arguing with his father or my little sister."

"Do you have idea what it may be."

"I don't know yet, but I left a message to a friend of mine who can help. I've told Ranma if he ever needed to talk, I would be there. Even if Akane's future wasn't part of it, Ranma's a good person and I don't like to see him so down."

"Thank you for always taking care of him, actually, all of us, dear. Actually, I came today because I wanted to speak to Ranma about something important. I had hoped I could finally see him in a moment of calm now that the new house is completed and I'm not entangled with that mess." Nodoka sighed a little as she helped Kasumi with table settings and brought out tea.

"Oh, were you planning on asking him to move back with you?"

"Oh heavens, no! Not after last time! Even so, I know he gets on well with your sister. I of course would love to see them wed, but I think for the moment, it's all right if they are just teenagers. Really, I just wanted to see my son."

Kasumi only smiled and the two finished dinner preaparations, brought the meal to the table, and ate peacefully. The dinner, all told, was a rather quiet affair, with only the elder Saotomes. Soun, and Kasumi present.

"Oh Kasumi. Did Nabiki phone us today?"

"No. I expect she won't call until tomorrow afternoon. I imagine she and her roommate are relaxing in their apartment."

"What school is she attending again?" Nodoka asked.

"Hitotsubachi University, in Kunitachi. Not too far, but she insisted on living separately. She managed to raise the key money and deposit to be able to get an apartment."

"Oh that's nice. What is she studying?"

Kasumi paused for a second, "If I recall, she plans on studying Business Administration and Marketing, but she's taking preparatory courses this term. I believe she also plans to study economics as well."

"Oh that's very good. Have Ranma and Akane been thinking about college?" Nodoka asked with a certain measure of optimism in her voice.

"The boy doesn't need to go. He has the dojo, after all," Genma gruffly replied

"Now dear, he needs an education, inheritor of the dojo or not."

Kasumi continued, "I don;t know if Ranma's been thinking about school, but he's so quiet it's hard to say. Akane has been looking at her options, but I think she's looking at four-year colleges nearby. She wanted to find a school that had courses in education and theater. She told me she's seriously thinking about whether she wants to be a teacher or try and take acting more seriously. I believe she mentioned Nishogakusha University in Chiyoda."

"Oh that sounds very sensible. It's good that's she thinking of future seriously. It's good to pursue a dream, but it's also good to have a fall back if things don't turn out as you imagine."

Kasumi stared past Nodoka for a brief moment, then caught herself and nodded, smiling, "I suppose that's true."

"And how are your studies going? I know you've been taking a class at the junior college nearby... Kokusai Junior College right?

"Yes. I'm doing an English program there. I hope to transfer to a four year-school next year. Musashi University if I'm lucky, so I can be near home."

"Wouldn't that be great! I'm glad the women of the family are so goal-oriented. Maybe my son can learn a few things from you three."

Kasumi looked down, unsure what to say. The group finished their meal in silence. Kasumi had just stood up to clean up when the door quickly opened.

"Welcome home!"

"Hi Kasumi. I'm heading out again, so I won't be long. I'm sorry I didn't call ahead, it was a bit of a last minute- Oh, Auntie!" Akane stopped at seeing Ranma's mother and bowed.

"Hello dear," Nodoka bowed slightly in response, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, Ukyo invited me to stay over for the night wither her and Konatsu."

"Konatsu? Who is she? A friend from school?"

"Huh? He-err," Akane regained her composure, "she works for Ukyo. She's our age and very nice."

"What about Ranma?"

"What about him? Wasn't he asleep the whole day?"

"That no good brat, running away at my attempts to keep his wits sharp!"

"Um, he was sick, or did the fever not mean anything to you?" Akane said, her expression revealing her own surprise at what she said.

"It's okay Akane," Kasumi said over the din of the sink as she washed dishes, "He seemed mostly okay before he left this afternoon. He just didn't come home for dinner. He's probably fine."

"Are you sure? I can go look for him, if he just wandered off like that."

"It's all right Akane," Nodoka smiled at the girl, "I can wait for him. Have fun with your friends," Nodoka smiled at the young woman, "You should enjoy the springtime of your youth, after all."

"You don't have to do that, Auntie. I can call Ukyo and-"

"It's all right child. I want to be able to see my son when he comes home. I've lost a lot of time already," Nodoka looked away wistfully, before looking at Genma and remarking, in a significantly less reflective tone, "besides I need to have a talk with my husband about his comportment." Genma began to stand up to run away when Nodoka revealed a flash of steel, causing his feet to stiffen as though stuck in concrete.

"Thank you Auntie. I really appreciate it!" Akane bowed deeply, then ran upstairs.

"My, that was very kind of you Auntie," Kasumi smiled as she set out tea.

Before Nodoka could respond the phone rang. Kasumi dashed towards the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kasumi! Good. I'm glad I got you."

"Ono! How are you? How is Kagoshima?"

Dr Tofu sighed, "Oh, it's April and already too damn hot. Look, I received your message. I want to help in whatever way I can. I don't want to leave Ranma on the lurch." The line went silent momentarily, only white noise hissing between the two. Dr. Tofu's tone had shifted from the pleasant demeanor, " Honestly? I was afraid something like this would occur."

"Why didn't you say anything, Ono?"

"Well, at the time, it was just idle speculation. Also, I probably would have been useless because of my... personal weaknesses."

"I see. Of course," Kasumi had replied with a disconsolate tone.

"However, I'm willing to make the trip up during Golden Week, since we all have a break. I'd like to talk with him, maybe refer him to someone local who's good about these things. In the meantime, keep talking with Ranma. He needs a stable support network and, from what I remember, you and maybe Akane are it."

"I will keep myself open. He's my friend as well, Ono."

"Good. Anyway, if anything happens before Golden Week, don't hesitate to call, though my schedule is rather hairy. I'll call later on next week to coordinate the trip. Um,..." the doctor hesitated, mumbling "keep it together Ono," a few times before he took a deep breath, quickly said, "Um, good night Kasumi!" and hung up.

The sun had set for about half an hour when an exhausted Mousse and Ranma sat down on the slope by the riverbank. Ranma lied back against the grassy artificial hillside.

"Man, that was a good fight. Jeez Mousse, you did a number on me with those knives."

"I barely touched you," Mousse replied incredulously, pointing to the torn sleeve of Ranma's shirt, the only indication that she had been fighting just moments before.

"And it took everything I had to make sure this is all that happened. Maybe Pops is right and I have been slacking."

Mousse poorly stifled a laugh.

"What? I say somethin' funny?"

"Not exactly, " Mouse sputtered, "just the idea of your fighting condition being 'slacking off' is laughable. I only really had a chance cause of fancy weaponry."

"But that's the way it is, isn't it. I mean, without your Hidden Weapons, you'd be toast. But that's the beauty. You're never without your weapons. You gotta use your strengths, whatever they are."

"You sound like yourself again."

"You keep sayin' that? Who else would I sound like?"

"Ranma, I'm not the only one who sees your 'poor little boy' act. The problem is that I know it's not exactly an act."

"Oh?"

"Look, I don;t want to get into it, but you seem to have people who care about you that don't have a stake in this whole marriage business. I'd like to say I'll assist you, but... I have my own happiness to attend to."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just hoping I can have enough time."

"Enough time?"

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted my last year of high school with no tricks, no savin' people, no crazy magic. Just try and live as normal as possible for one year. Afterward... I don't know. Maybe it won't matter afterward. Maybe I can just disappear forever," Ranma laughed at this seemingly private joke.

"Now you sound like the sullen boy I've seen skulking the hallways of Furinkan High of late. But I know you wouldn't do something as rash as suicide and, unfortunately, even if you could hide from the others, Shampoo and Cologne would find you, so running away on any long-term basis is out."

"Yeah in the long-term, I'm toast no matter what I do, huh?"

"Well there are worse fates than being married. For both our sakes, I hope it isn't to an Amazon."

"Why? What's that like?"

"For you Japanese and your inflated sense of male pride? Probably too dreadful to bear. For us Amazon men? I wouldn't mind it so much. My mother runs a tight ship, as far as the family goes. We tended the gardens, grew rice and vegetables. Raised chickens and ducks. My dad took care of us while my mom and elder sister fought or went hunting. I took care of my younger siblings for a while too. Like I said, you would probably find it demeaning, but there is some amount of peace to it, having a woman around to take care of you and for you to take care of her."

"Huh. I admit, it sounds a bit screwy to me, but I can sorta see where you're coming from. I guess when it comes down to it, it's good to have a place. You know, older brother, first son, betrothedm whatever else."

Mousse leaned back against the grass next to Ranma and lifted his glasses, his iridescent jade, almost teal eyes shone, reflecting the last bit of twilight and the city lights which were beginning to illuminate the streets.

"Well, it's not just that sort of thing. You know, my dad's very quiet, but you could tell from how he doted on us how much he cared about his kids. My mom was rather loud and brash, even for an amazon, but quite funny. She always praised me on my abilities and how quick a learner I was. My elder sister was a bit of a bully to me, but she defended me from the other bullies. My little brother on the other hand was such a crybaby growing up, but he's really something now. He learned to play the Erhu from Yu-diedie. My little sister was a little monster when she was little. When I left she was finally learning to pick up the bonbori. From what mom wrote me, she was picking up fighting faster than even I did at her age." Mousse grew quiet as the air took on the chill of night. Ranma didn't say anything and the neighborhood seemed desolate and silent save for the sound of trees rustling or the steps of a nearby pedestrian.

Mouse continued, "I hope they're doing well. I miss them sometimes, you know. I can't stop wanting Shampoo to have eyes only for me. I would love nothing more than to go home and be her husband. But then, the thing is, I don't hate my life here Ranma. The short time I've tried to become part of this world, I've enjoyed myself immensely, but sometimes I'm also afraid that-" Mousse let out a loud sigh, "that there may not be a place for me when I go home. That I'm already too different to make it back in Juketsuzoku"

Ranma nodded for a sec. "I guess I kinda understand, but I never really had a home like that, you know. But I know what's it's like when the past ain't what you remembered. When the things you thought you knew became different and you didn't see it til it's staring you in the face."

The two closed their eyes and laid against the grass in silence as they reflected on their respective fates.

After seemingly a long time, they sat up, admiring the waxing moon, already rather prominent in the sky.

"What time do ya think it is?" the tired girl in red and black asked.

"Hmm.. Probably 7 or 7:30. Should we go?"

"Yeah, we better. If I don't get back soon, always a chance Akane'll think I'm somewhere I'm not supposed to be. Or worse." Ranma stood up, brushing her jeans of grass.

Mousse did the same, dusting off his robe and adding, "Well if the old woman wanted you whether you consented or not, you'd have been unconscious aboard a slow boat to China ages ago and you'd probably already be there, married, and speaking fluent Mandarin and the local dialect. I think you're clear."

"Yeah yeah. Ready to go home?" Ranma motioned her head up the slope, towards the street.

"Well, we have to pick up after ourselves," Mousse made a slow sweeping motion with his arms pointing out the several dozen throwing knives embedded in the grass and trees around them, extending all the way down to the small pedestrian area by the river itself, the sight of which confused the occasional jogger who stumbled upon them wedged deep into the sidewalk.

"Oh, right, the knives," Ranma replied sheepishly as she bent down to pick them up along with Mousse.


	4. Chapter 4: The Base

_Again, thank you all for the feedback and interest. I apologize for my delay, yet again, I inadvertently wrote material that ended up in a later chapter. Had I retained it here, I would have probably gone too far for a chapter's worth of material. As it is, I already feel like I run out of room too quickly. _

_In other news, chapter 2 of Horou Budouka is in the works as well, though Chapter 5 of Balance may be finished first._

_Well then, thanks again_

_~裏には裏がある_

Chapter 4: The Base

Ranma arrived home late that night, but she hadn't felt like sleeping. Instead, she spent time in the dim living room, doing some pushups to pass the time. The house was enveloped in silence save the shorts draws of breath emanating from Ranma herself. Ranma closed her eyes. Like this, all she needed to do was concentrate on on pushing up, keeping gravity and the other forces that threatened to push her down at bay. The motion was easy and, if she went slowly enough, didn't tire her in the slightest. It was only when she heard the light patter of footsteps did she open her eyes and sit down.

When the figure entered the room, Ranma's breath left her momentarily.

"Ma..."

"Oh, hello Ranma, I see you finally made it home." Ranma sat frozen. Even now, she still had an equal amount of reverence and fear when it came to her mother.

"I came earlier to be with you for a while, but you were out. What were you up to? Your father said you weren't yourself and then he stormed out with a pack not an hour ago."

"Good, it'd be nice to not have Pop breathin' down my neck for once."

"Son, what were you arguing about?"

"It's his fault!" Ranma's voice yelled as loudly as she could while still speaking in a whisper, "I told him I was still sick and was trying to take it easy and he attacked me. The bastard got a good hit and I fell in the pond. I was so angry that I just had to... go for a while. I guess I'm okay. I don't feel sick anymore."

"I see. Well you know your father means well, no matter how 'unique' his methods are. Where did you go? Why were you so late coming back?"

"Well, one thing kinda led to another and Mousse and I, you remember Mousse right? Glasses guy, loves Shampoo to a fault? Random knives? We ended up running into each other. We had dinner, we sparred in the park, and then a funny thing happened on the way back home. There was this kid. Like five or six or somethin'?"

* * *

Ranma and Mousse were walking down the sidewalk, the lights of the city beginning to shine fully around them. Mousse thought sullenly, that he would have loved to me doing this with Shampoo, as a date, instead of a post-'cheer up through sparring' stroll with Ranma.

"Jeez, who'd have thunk a knife wedged in a sidewalk would be so hard to pull out!" Ranma asked as they walked.

"Well, an increase in acceleration means a exponentially proportional increase in force."

"Ugh, don't show off! Man, that was a pain. I wonder if that guy walking his dog thought I was stabbing the sidewalk?"

"You know it probably would have been easier in your male body."

"Yeah, but I ain't getting soaked just so I can clean up your mess quicker," She stuck out her tongue. Mousse lifted his glasses, unsure if his eyes could trust what he just saw. Ranma rubbed her arms, "'sides, it's getting kinda cold out. I woulda been miserable wet, especially since I just got over bein' sick. I could use some tea or something when I get in. I don't care if it's spring, it needs to be warm-"

Ranma and Mousse stopped chatting when they saw a small child standing along at the intersection, across the street from the train station. He looked bewildered, sniffling ceaselessly. The two quickly walked over. Ranma looked at the child and said, "hey kid, you okay?"

Mousse sighed at Ranma's demeanor. He bent down to look at child's eye level and asked "Where are your parents?"

The child was quiet for a second, looking the two teenagers, his eyes moving slowly between the petite red-headed girl and the tall black-haired boy. Suddenly, the child grabbed Ranma's leg and started sobbing.

"I lost my mommy! Do you know where she went?"

Ranma looked down in embarrassment, spending most of her mental effort to not instinctively shake her leg violently.

Mousse touched the child's shoulder, and said, "Awww... don't worry little girl, we'll help you find your mommy."

"I'm a boy!" the young child protested. Ranma smacked Mousse on his head with a fist.

"Put your glasses on, dumbass!"

The young boy laughed and said, "You're pretty funny miss, are you an actress? You're very pretty."

Ranma blushed suddenly as Mousse smilled. Now it was his turn to get one up on Ranma. He smirked at Ranma and, in a theatrical tone of innocence, said, "Oh 'she' isn't an actress, per se. But she's very good at what she does, Isn't that right Ranma-chan?"

"Once we find this kid's mom, I'm so gonna kick your-"

"Now now Ranma-chan, watch your language. So unrefined for a lady. We should find this young boy's mother post haste." He looked down at the boy and said, "Where do you live, young man? What's your name?"

"Sanada, sir. Yoshihiro Sanada."

"Okay Sanada-kun. Where do you live?"

"Oh, I just learned this for school! I live on 1-5-3 Tastumidainishi in Chiba" He said proudly.

"Chiba!" The two teenagers yelled simultaneously.

"That's all the way across the bay, right?" Mousse whispered tentatively to Ranma.

"Yeah... Like at least two hours away. How did this kid get all the way to Nerima!" Ranma similarly replied.

"Sanada-kun, where were you when you saw your mother last?"

"I don't know mister... we were gonna see granma, but I don't know where that is. I went on the train I thought was the right one and then my mommy was gone!" The kid started crying again.

Ranma looked at Mousse, "Oh jeez, what're we gonna do?"

"Well the typical thing would be to escort him to a police box and have them do all of the work."

"Yeah, but... I'd feel bad dumpin' the poor kid on some cop."

"Well unless you plan on spending the next few hours on a train to Chiba and back, what do you suggest we do?"

"How much money you have left? I got about 2000."

"Hmm... 2500. You cleaned me out for the week Saotome. I swear, do you have a black hole where your stomach should be?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll get you back on Monday, Mousse. That's enough to get the three of us there and some left over to get back."

"What do you mean 'the three of us'? I have work tomorrow morning!"

Ranma rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, I have a kid attached to my leg. I could use the company. Besides," Ranma kneeled down to Yoshihiro's level and looked up at Mousse. She put on a face of sweetness and light and said,"You don't wanna leave me and Yoshi-kun here all awwone, do you Moussey-Woussey?"

"What."

She ignored his flat remark and continued talking to Yoshiro, "Don't you think big brother Mousse should stop being a cheapskate and help you get home to your family."

Yoshihiro took this as his cue, opened his eyes widely, and begged the young man, "Please big brother! I wanna go home! I miss my mommy."

Mousse lowered and shook his head, "I give up. I can't win against a lost little boy," He raised his head slightly to smirk, "and a poor damsel in distress. Of course I'll help you!"

Yoshihiro started smiling and jumping around, "Yay Thank you big brother! Thank you big sister!"

Ranma sighed, but firmly grabbed Yoshihiro's hand and they walked to the train station.

"Why do I feel like even though I won, I lost?"

"You lost the moment you called me 'Moussey-Woussey'. Even for you Saotome, that was a low blow. I simply responded in kind."

* * *

"You're such a nice boy, dear"

"Haah, I guess Ma, but it was a weird experience."

"What do you mean?"

"This little kid. He was so scared cause he couldn't find his mom, he kinda kept clinging to me, calling me 'big sis'. It was... cute I guess. The kid got hungry so he was like 'Big Sis, Buy me food!' Good thing takoyaki is cheap."

Ranma sighed and started laughing, "Yeah. Mousse and I kept looking at each other like 'is this seriously happening'? I mean we just had a fight where I was dodging supersonic knives while throwin' faster punches! But then, we find this kid and it's like, I dunno."

Nodoka smiled as she noted Ranma's expressiveness and the life in those blue eyes. She wasn't exactly thrilled to see it in a red haired female body, but it wasn't hard to see her son behind it.

"Anyway, we got on the train and I figured, 'We're in for a long night,' but at least after we changed trains in Akihabara, I could just sleep till we got to Chiba. So easy-peasy, right?"

"But..."

"Yep. Of course, you know it ain't ever that easy. Mousse and I apparently had company."

* * *

Late in the evening, the train was fairly crowded with young folk, heading into the central districts, Shibuya most likely, to party, go to a dance club, or otherwise waste the entire evening until day break when the trains would start again. Ranma, Mousse, and the small boy Yoshihiro however were not part of that collective, sticking out like sore thumbs in their normal garb. They sat in a set of seats at one end of the train, Yoshihiro balanced on their laps.

Since they boarded the train they were silent, Yoshihiro having nodded off against Ranma's shoulder.

Mousse whispered, "I bet this is awkward for you. Would you like me to hold onto him. I don't mind. I like kids, you know."

Ranma replied, also in a whisper, "Well, I don't mind either. He's ain't a brat or anything. Besides if we move him around, we'll probably wake the kid up. Rather have him quiet as long as possible, even if I gotta play "big sis" to do it."

Mousse's eyebrows raised up over his glasses as he nodded, "I see. You keep surprising me more and more Saotome. I take it this is due to your school's philosophy of adaptability?"

Ranma's brow furrowed in displeasure initially, but her expression softened as she hesitantly said, "kinda... I guess. I dunno. I guess whatever it takes to get the job done, ya know?"

Mousse nodded, but he put two fingers on his chin, as though lost in thought as he stole a last glance at Ranma before turning to the rest of the car. It was pretty full, but mostly with seated passengers. There were only one or two people standing so they can talk to friends who were seated. The train slowed down as it approached the next station.

"Anyway," he muttered, "I'm just happy it's a quiet night."

Ranma nodded, "You got that right. And we're far enough away that none of the usual suspects are in the neighborhood so we can-" Ranma's musing was halted by a high-pitched, high volume laugh that was all to familiar to the two Nerima residents entered the train.

"Oh, ya gotta be kidding me!" Ranma pleaded to no one in particular as she leaned forward to look.

Sure enough, the owner of the laugh was none other than Kodachi Kunou, dressed to the nines in an elegant, revealing club-wear. She was flanked by three sycophantic girls: a short, silver haired girl wearing a sleek, shimmery minidress and impossibly tall stilletos, a Gothic Lolita girl with long curly black tresses and a poofy rococo-inspired dress, and a very darkly tanned, bleach blond and heavily madeup kogal wearing arm sleeves, knee socks, and a creatively revealing approximation of a high school uniform.

"And then I said, "Wouldn't it be simply _grand_ to hobnob with the peasantry and take the train there!" Oh, my brother is so ridiculous in his ways! He's even still pining for his high-school sweethearts, you know!" The ear-piercing laugh filled the train yet again.

"Sister, must you _always _air out our dirty laundry to the open air?" Said a young man in a dark suit and tie.

"Oh, shit shit shit." Ranma repeated internally, slinking back into her chair, trying vainly to hide under the small Yoshihiro.

"Mousse! We got company!" Ranma whispered pointedly as she moved her head towards the other side of the train car.

Mousse nodded, "I see that, but why is Ukyo in such a fancy dress? Is that Konatsu in a suit?" Mousse asked before being knocked silly by an enraged Ranma.

"Stop screwing around, idiot! It's a wonder Cologne hasn't just given you a white cane and dark glasses and be done with it already!"

"Oh! That voice... It's so irritating in its tone!" Kodachi piercing voice almost echoed inside the train, "and yet, it's so familiar." She began walking towards Ranma.

"Shit, we're in trouble here. Enclosed moving space, no outside air, low ceiling, and we got a kid. Mousse! Watch Yoshi-kun!" Ranma whispered.

"Well Well, what have we here. If isn't that harlot Ranma Saotome. I didn't know such a low-class woman could even afford such a common means of conveyance!"

"What! You pickin' a fight Kodachi? Cause I'm only gonna say this once. I ain't in the mood for your bullshit. How about your and your brown-nosers just go do whatever the hell it is ya do and leave me alone?"

Kodachi looked next to Ranma and let out a haughty snort, "I never realized you had a thing for blind pretty boys! Is that your love child I spy? How did you ever managed to ensnare my Ranma-sama?"

"What! I-"

"Am I really a 'pretty boy'? I always thought of myself as proportional, if lean of build," Mousse mused.

"You stay out of this, you miserable waterfowl!"

"I agree!" Kunou's voice echoed "It is high time. Dearest sister, I can no longer stand how you disparage the name of my beloved pigtailed girl!"

Mousse's jaw dropped slightly, "He's _still_on that?"

"Dude, he proclaimed his love for me on Graduation Day. While on stage. Nabiki sold the clip as part of her miscellaneous "Furinkan High Blooper Reel" tape."

"Brother, surely you cannot sit idly by while this...this... strumpet! parades herself unpunished! Girls! It's time for something I should have finished in high school. Onwards!" Kodachi proclaimed as the three hangers-on took battle stances.

"Eep." Was all Ranma can say before she ducked a bottle of clear liquid thrown by the kogal, which broke on impact, melting a sign that said "Please, no open liquids in the train car. Thank you."

"Mousse, get Yoshi-kun to safety!" Ranma yelled as she moved to intercept the three girls.

The Kogal snorted, "You may have missed my bleach-peroxide bomb, but how about a tan!" she produced something that looked like a supermarket scanner, but when she pulled the trigger a whirring noise and horizontal flash of light flared, which Ranma just barely missed as it burned a set of doors and the edge of Ranma's pigtail.

"Oh crap!" Ranma looked around and saw a panicked young woman with a purse

Ranma quickly ran up to her, pleading, "Contact!"

"Huh?"

"Crap what's the word, uh.. oh right, 'Compact'!"

"Oh!" She reached in and gave her the item. Ranma opened it hastily, dropping the powder inside.

"Sorry lady!" Ranma said as she heard a whirring noise. She turned around, shielding he face by placing the compact mirror in front of her. She closed her eyes until she felt a flash of light and a scream. The kogal, hair fried into an afro, lay unconscious.

"Okay One down two to... huh!"

Ranma realized why she had only one contender. Mousse had been tangling with the Goth Loli girl, who seemed to be fighting in a similar style as Mousse, producing black, ribbon-festooned items to parry Mousse's own arsenal of weapons.

And Kunou was tangling with his sister, the two making for an even match, though most of the passengers on that end of the train had either fled or been rendered unconscious.

Ranma scanned the train car "Where Yoshi? And for that matter, what happened to the oth-" her thoughts were stopped as the girl in clubwear dropped from the roof of the subway car. Ranma was barely able to contort herself as she fell to miss the girl's heels, which she realized were as sharp as icepicks.

"Crap, I can't anywhere with this low roof." Ranma thought as she curled herself into a ball and rolled away from the new opponent.

Even in plain sight Ranma noticed she was hard to make out. It was as if the sequins of her dress were somehow bending the light around her, making her torso practically invisible.

"Thank god it's such a short cut dress," Ranma muttered with a hint of interest until the girl quickly reached into her clutch purse, revealing an impossibly thin cloak made of the same material which she quickly donned in an obviously practiced motion.

"Oh, of course. What was I thinking? " Ranma said as an aside as she prepared herself for a fight.

Mousse, meanwhile, was grimacing, annoyed that he and this ridiculously dressed woman were mostly evenly matched. He knew the enclosed space put him at a disadvantage since his extra height and reach just made him clumsy rather than offer a wider range of motion. At times like this he almost envied Ranma's ability to adapt every aspect of his fighting style to the situation, even his own body. Being a duck was, in comparison, more annoying than handy, though Mousse had made the most of it. Here though he was stymied with how to proceed.

"I don't want to use the railguns here. To many innocents to have knives thrown around. And I don't have anything else ferro- That's it!"

"Come on, shy boy. Aren't you ready for beautiful destruction?" The goth loli asked with a voice dripping with both sweetness and malice.

"I don't think so. Black was never my color!" Mouse flexed his sleeved revealing the railguns of earlier.

"Mousse! You can't do that, you'll kill-" Ranma yelled but was struck in the face by a fist which appeared suddenly.

"I got it Ranma!"

The Goth Loli threw spiked crucifixes and miniature coffins attached to chains and ribbons. Mousse blocked it with his left arm, entagling him. The girl let out a soft laugh as she slowly pulled him towards her.

"So beautiful. So dead."

"Not at all, I'm just trading in for the special prize!"

With a flick of the wrists, Mousse's right arm began sending out a flurry of pachinko balls at the the Goth Loli, knocking off her hat, tearing holes in her dress, and slowly knocking down her chi until she could barely hold onto Mousse until, finally, she let go and slumped against the door.

Ranma Meanwhile, was being knocked up against figurative ropes. She could sense the invisible club girl, but she was almost as fast as Ranma and, with the enclosed car, she couldn't rely on her mid-air techniques or any ki moves. Ranma was also realizing she was backing intto the fracas between the Kunou siblings.

"Crap, If Tatewaki or Kodachi grab a hold of me, I'm dead to rights." That train of thought horrified her so much that she tripped over the unconscious kogal, falling unceremoniously on her behind, cursing her lack of focus. She then spied a strange, yet familiar bulge in the kogal's left armsleeve.

Upon inspection she found a glass bottle, filled with clear liquid. Instinctively she stood up, feinted a few kicks until she could toss the bottle, which broke against the girl's shoulder. The cloak began to warp and melt, becoming visible.

Ranma cracked her knuckles.

"I don't normally hit girls, but I've had just about enough of this," Ranma readied her fists and yelled, "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri- wha?" Ranma stopped her windup since what was initially a small patch of shoulder the contents of the bottle revealed had become a significant part of a now half-naked club girl, desperately clinging to cover herself.

"AAAA! Kodachi-saaaama!" The girl said as she ran past Ranma, clumps of dress falling away from her.

Ranma was confused and grateful that her female form didn't distract him as much from the objectively beautiful, nearly naked woman's departure. Or, at the least, any distraction wasn't made immediately apparent. Mousse for his part was thankful for the cloak.

"Akihabara Station. Akihabara." The speaker announced

The train began slowing down to a stop as Tatewaki and Kodachi still traded blows, bokken against ribbon, hoop and club, though where they had acquired their weapons was something of an open question. As the train stopped, Ranma ignored the siblings and said, "Where's Yoshi-kun?"

"Right here, big sis" the boy sad as he appeared from under a seat.

"Awesome, let's get out of here while they're still occupied!"

Ranma and Mousse, both holding onto Yoshiro hands, quickly ran out of the train car as JR security moved in to intercept and, ultimately, discover their woeful unpreparedness in dealing with the Kunou siblings.

The trio found their train and jumped in. Unlike the last train, it was almost completely empty.

Ranma and Mousse found an L-shaped section of seating and slumped onto opposite ends, both of them sitting with legs and arms splayed and their heads leaning back. Yoshihiro sat between them, beaming a smile

"That was soo cool! You guys are like characters from a manga or something!"

The two teenagers let out a dry laugh.

Ranma sighed loudly, "Man, I'm beat. What a night."

"Indeed. Never a dull moment when you're with Saotome."

"Oh yeah, like I was supposed to know Kodachi was gonna have a night out on the town with her ninja fashion squad! At least Tatewaki's insanity actually helped me this time, instead of it being a pain in my ass, like before."

"I thought I'd never hear the day when you'd be thanking Kunou for something."

"Ha ha. At this point, I just wanna to get Yoshi-kun back to his mom."

There was a pause as the train finally neared Koto, the bay coming into full view. Mousse sat up straight and adjusted his glasses. He cleared his throat, "Um...Ranma?"

The girl raised her head, "What is it?"

"Um... I apologize if you take this the wrong way, but um, you should probably sit in a more... lady-like manner."

"Huh? What's the hell is that supposed'ta mean?"

"Um... people are staring at you."

Ranma looked up as the few people on the train, mostly older women, looked at her, bug-eyed and disapproving.

"But I'm just- ah, crap." Ranma sighed as she sat up, knees together and hands at her lap, leaned against the window and fell asleep.

* * *

Nodoka laughed gently, "Sounds like quite an experience. And you managed to not strike any of your attackers. Very gentlemanly of you."

"Well I wasn't exactly planning not to, but I guess it's good it worked out that way. Ya know, I never did ask how Mousse got a hold of so many pachinko balls. Ah, well. Anyway, we finally got to Chiba," Ranma continued.

* * *

As they exited Hachimanshuku Station, the trio found a map of the surrounding area just outside.

Mousse removed his glasses and stared closely at the sign. "Okay, it's about 4 and a half kilometers to Yoshihiro's house. Not too far."

"My mommy usually taxis when we come home cause she gets tired going uphill."

"Well, I think we can save our money. Get on my back Yoshi-kun. How about we fly there, Mousse?"

"I'm not dousing myself Ranma."

"I mean go by rooftop, idiot."

"Oh, of course. Very well then."

Ranma looked back at the curious boy, "Hang on extra tight Yoshi-kun. You're gonna enjoy this," and jumped as high as she could, landing on a nearby roof.

Ranma and Mousse steadily made their way to Yoshihiro's house. As they neared the neighborhood, the house had been easy to spot, since it was the only one with all the lights still on.

Ranma and Mousse jumped down to the street level a few blocks away. The red-haired girl put down Yoshihiro and held his hand. They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

A young woman, perhaps in her mid thirties, looking very haggard with puffy eyes, answered the door.

"Y-yes?" The woman initially croaked, but her expression changed when Yoshihiro exclaimed, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Yo-Yoshihiro!" The woman's face instantly brightened and looked years younger as she kneeled down to hug the small boy.

Looking up at Ranma and Mousse she said, "You two... You found Yoshihiro?"

Ranma blushed slightly, "Well, yeah, um, Mrs. Sanada. We kinda were walking around the park and found the him looking miserable outside of Nerima Station."

"Nerima!" Mrs. Sanada exclaimed.

Mousse nodded. "Indeed. That's what we thought when the boy said he lived in Chiba. Still, Ranma here thought it best to bring him back ourselves,"

"Yeah, well, I felt bad for the little squirt, he should be with his mommy, not a bunch of cops."

"Thank you so much! I-I don't know how to repay you two!"

"Oh, um, it was nothing, really! I-I do this kinda thing all the time! We both do, right Mousse?"

Mousse nodded, then smirked and remarked casually, "Oh, I would say you do more of the rescuing than I do Saotome, what with rescuing your girlfriend how many times already? 3? 4?"

"Girl...friend?" The woman cocked her head, confused.

"Shaddup Mousse. Now ain't the time!" Ranma turned to the woman, "Really I was just happy to see him back home with his mom. Kinda a sore spot for me, I guess. I mean, some train fare back home would be great, but you don't gotta put yourself out on our account or nothin'!"

The woman looked at the tomboy somwhat skeptically, but replied, "Oh, heavens, that's no trouble at all. One second," the woman re-entered the house and came back a few minutes later with a purse.

"Here, for both of you," She said as she produced four 5,000 yen bills, "It's the least I can do to get my Yoshihiro back."

"Oh wow! That's too much! Are you sure? I feel bad and all, Mrs. Sanada."

Mousse lowered his glasses and looked at Ranma, "I don't, Saotome. Besides, you owe me for all that Chinese food you ate. I swear, I think you are even more of a glutton as a girl than as a boy."

"What?" The woman's expression of confusion returned.

"Mousse! Don't mind him, he's kind of a dope. Um, thank you very much Mrs. Sanada. This was really unexpected, but thank you," Ranma bowed deeply and accepted the money.

"It's more than okay. I really can't thank you enough," Mrs. Sanada said, tearing up slightly.

Ranma blushed, "Well, um... I'm happy we got your son back. Hey, Yoshi-kun, mind your Ma from now on, ya hear?"

"Yes, big sis! You and big brother are so cool!"

Ranma nervously laughed and smiled as Yoshihiro entered the house.

Mrs. Sanada looked at Ranma closely, "Thank you again Ranma and... Mousse, was it? I honestly don't know what I would've done. I'm in your debt." She bowed very deeply to the two teenagers. Afterwards, she smiled, "I must say, though, you two are the funniest couple I've ever met. You would be a hit on TV as a boyfriend/girlfriend comedy duo."

Mrs. Sanada then entered the house, locking the door behind her.

From outside the two could hear Yoshihiro exclaim, "I'm sorry I got lost, but It was so cool mommy! Big Sis did Kung-fu on the subway against a naked girl! And then she and big brother ran on the rooftops like ninjas and, and, and"

Mrs. Sanada's reply was a faint "Of course Yoshi-kun."

Ranma and Mousse looked at each other blankly for a moment until they both started snickering, before growing into deep laughs. After a minute of deep guffawing, Ranma pocketed one of the bills and gave the rest to Mousse.

"All right, I think we're square now."

"Indeed."

Ranma sighed as she started walking away from the Sanada residence.

"You just had to give me a hard time there, didn't ya?"

Mousse replied, "Somebody has to, 'Big Sis' ," and darted for the station.

"Why I oughtta pluck your feathers off you Chinese freak show!"

Mousse just started laughing loudly as Ranma chased him back to the train station.

* * *

Ranma smiled as she finished up her reverie, "I guess after we got him back to his mom, man, she was a wreck, but I guess that's normal n' stuff. I mean, afterwards we just stood there for a while and, I dunno why, but even on the train back, we were laughing our asses off." Ranma caught herself, "Oh, Sorry Ma."

"It's all right dear, I'm your mother, not the Emperor. You were probably relieved. But, I have to ask, why weren't you a boy from the start?"

"Huh? It just didn't seem important at the time. I just left the house after Pops knocked me in the water. I'm mean, not like it matters what I look like when I eat. Heck, I was happy I had the extra speed against those things Mousse built. It hadn't even entered my mind what body I was in till I the kid started called me 'big sis' and caught me by surprise. It was kinda funny, I guess. I don't exactly see myself as the doting type."

"My son," Nodoka paused, her brow furrowed, "you're a very protective person. With everyone around you. I remember the times you've saved me, even when you looked like... 'that'. It's natural I suppose, people are drawn to that quality. I mean, I'm sure it's a quality Akane likes about you."

"Ma, come on..." Ranma's face flushed in embarrassment, "This is gettin' weird."

"Why is that? I'm proud my son found himself a nice girl. And was manly enough to have other women wanting his affections as well."

"Yeah... real great," Ranma deadpan slipped past her mother unnoticed.

"Now, do me a favor before I go to bed. I want to see your face."

"Whaddaya mean? I'm right here."

"I want to see my son's true face."

Ranma blinked slowly, "Oh. Yeah, Ma. Of course. One sec." She stood and walked to the kitchen, the filled, but cold kettle on the stove, as always.

"Hey Ma, how's Akane, by the way? I haven't really seen her since last night."

"Oh, she's sleeping over at a friend's house."

"Oh, Yuka or Sayuri?"

"Oh no, that nice Osaka girl, Ukyo."

"Ukyo?" Ranma turned her head in puzzlement.

"That's right. How is she these days?"

"She's okay Ma, usually. I think she's gotten over me finally. I _think_, anyway. I told ya she was my best friend when I was little, right?"

"Is that so?" Nodoka asked with something of a sour note in her expression.

"Yeah. I thought she was a boy then. Guess maybe I thought that she was so similar to me, she must be a boy too. Wasn't till I cut open her jacket that first day at Furinkan High that I realized who she was. Kinda funny how things turn out," she giggled, despite herself until she noted a tinge of displeasure on her mother's face from the corner of one eye which made her go quiet.

A silence fell between the two, the gas burner's flames hissing otherwise filling the silence. After a few minutes, steam was emanating from the kettle. Ranma turned off the stove, grabbed the kettle, and proceeded to pour the water over her. Ranma hissed in pain as he put a hand through his now black hair, glistening with water.

"Jeez, I probably coulda pulled it sooner. Almost burned my face," Ranma said, putting down the kettle and grabbing a small towel Kasumi had on hand for the purpose of cleaning Jusenkyo-related spills. Ranma sighed and walked back to the living room and sat next to his mother.

"Ranma, I'm glad I can finally see you again. Ever since I agreed to that idiotic idea of your father's, all I've wanted was to see my son again. I know you still have your problems, but I hope I can at least provide you with some support."

"T-thanks Ma. I-I'm happy to hear it."

"It's such a shame about that wedding, though. Not that I'm rushing you two or anything, but it was a shame that old coot drank your wedding present. That would have been such a load off of your mind."

"Yeah, that was... something, alright."

She looked at Ranma. It was indeed quite late, but, compared to moments ago, the animated expressions and the energy seemed to have disappeared in a cloud of steam. His eyes, still deep blue and intense, yet somehow duller now, hazy with thought. His shoulders and back were slumped forwards, drooping slightly.

"Ranma?"

"Huh?" Ranma looked up, "Oh, sorry Ma, I guess I spaced out again. I must be more tired than I thought. I should hit the hay and call it a night."

"Oh," Nodoka replied, "all right dear. Good night, my son."

"Yeah," Ranma similarly responded, "thanks Ma. Good night." Ranma slowly trudged up the stares, his expression distant.

Nodoka looked at the boy as he disappeared from her sight. She thought upon what had occurred for a while, then silently walked upstairs to bed herself.

That night, Ranma slept fitfully, the covers crumpled against his ankles as he kept turning in bed. His head shaking quickly and his arms twitching.

* * *

Akane let out a long yawn and stretched her arms as Ukyou took tne casette tape out of the VCR and back into the rental case.

"I didn't get it. Was it supposed to be making fun of horror movies? Cause it was still pretty scary." Ukyou mused.

"I think it was more playing with the audience's expectations. That's why you had the guy who worked at the video store as a character. It ended up being more of a murder mystery than a horror movie. I guess it's a bit funny that the reveal was a murder mystery cliche."

"I guess that makes sense. Then it's a shame Konatsu ran to his room as soon as Ghostface showed up. I think he would have actually liked this one."

"Well he was probably just tired," Akane laughed it off, "Speaking of which, I guess we should go to bed too," Akane began laying out the futon Ukyou had lent her. Ukyo left the room to throw away the spent bag of popcorn. When she returned to the now darkened room, she crawled into bed and put the covers.

There was a stillness in the room as the two girls laid there, eyes closed. Akane breathed heavily, trying to force the yawn that would send her to sleep outwards. Finally, after giving that up, she turned to face Ukyo.

"Hey Ukyo?"

"Mmm? What's up?" she asked, sleepily.

"What are you going to do after high school?"

"I dunno, work at the restaurant? If I'm lucky, maybe I can franchise it..." she replied dreamily.

"You never thought about college?"

"College is expensive, Acchan. Maybe I can somehow try taking classes part-time. Not sure what I'd want to study though."

"Hmmm... maybe if you picked up another part-time worker and let Konatsu manage things, you can give yourself space to go to college full-time."

"I don't know... I have an okay cushion, but I'd be really scared that business would dry up and then I'd be in trouble. I don't have a family to rely on like you and Ranchan do."

"Your restaurant is s popular, though. I mean, it looks like you're doing well... I guess I've never had to run a restaurant before... it must be really hard, especially before and all. I'm sorry."

"No it's..." Ukyou let out a sigh, "It's not important. I'm actually happy you can believe in me. I'm having a hard time doing the same. What about you? From what I've heard at school, it sounds like you have a plan."

"Well, I've been looking at schools. I definitely want to go to college, but..."

"Hmm?"

"Ukyou, can you keep a secret?" Akane asked.

"Of course I can, Acchan. Well, unless I get brainwashed. Then all bets are off." Ukyo laughed a bit, but her joke seemed to have fallen flat.

"The truth is... I don't really know what I want to do with my life."

"Really? It always seem like you're so prepared though. Compared to the rest of us, you've been paying a lot of attention to college, you know, like exam dates and stuff."

"Yeah, but... it's just talk. Something to fill the space when I get asked. I mean, sometimes I feel like it doesn't even matter cause of... the other thing."

"You mean the engagement? Look Acchan, If I did something to discourage you, I'm sorry and I want to fix it now."

"No! I mean, yes it's kind of about the engagement, but it isn't what you think. I mean, assuming things end up like I think, they want me married as soon as possible. I'm worried because when you're married... it's as if you lose a part of yourself."

"But you get to be with someone..." Ukyou replied, the longing in her voice was immediately apparent. "You're in love with Ranchan right?" Ukyou hesitantly asked for confirmation's sake.

Akane paused forcing up as much energy as she could, "ugh! Yes! I.. do. I guess I really truly do, but... I mean, he's the martial artist, right? The heir to the Anything Goes School?"

"That's what his father and your father seem to drone on about whenever I see them talking to him."

"Then where does that leave me? I know I'm not the best so maybe... maybe I don't count."

"Acchan, you're still like in the top 5 percent! Ranchan is in the 99.99th percentile here."

"But that isn't good enough, is it? I'm always going to be in his shadow."

"Well, I know he can be kind of an ass about his skills, but if pushed, he'd say you were great in your own right. I think so. Really! And I mean it's not like you or Ryouga or any one of us weren't there when he needed help. He's proud, but not stupid... Well, I want to believe he isn't... " Ukyou sounded more usure as she spoke and deicded to just be quiet.

"I thought 'maybe I can just do something else' and be good at that. Then I can be Akane the actress or the teacher or the doctor or the policewoman or whatever else and I wouldn't have to feel like I've disappeared. I'd have my own little light that shone next to his huge spotlight."

"I'm telling you, Ranchan wouldn't overshadow you as a fighter. Not on purpose, anyway."

"He has a stupid way of showing it. He obviously doesn't care if I get better. I still don't think he even really takes me seriously. Sometimes I wish I could find a way to prove to him that I can fight."

"Hmmm. Maybe you have a point... I guess he never really spars with you?"

"He says he doesn't hit girls. I remember him mentioning it the few times I tried when he first came."

"Hah! I'm pretty sure at this point he's broken that rule dozens of times, though most of them were when he was a girl, too." Ukyou mused, but then noticed Akane sigh heavily in frustration.

"See? Look at this. I even start mentioning my interest in martial arts and somehow we've started talking about him again! It's so frustrating. Maybe I should just forget about the Anything Goes School, leave it to him. Maybe I can find something else that makes me happy. I'd have a nice hobby, at least."

Ukyo finally sighed and sat up in her bed. She quickly turned on a small lamp on her night stand.

"Akane," Ukyo looked at the girl lying next to her dead on. "Listen here. You are a good fighter. The best ever? No, not really, but you're good. In my mind, with some extra work, you'd be as good as the rest of us weirdos." Ukyo winked.

"Well, what am I going to do if I can't get Ranma to teach me? Or at least honestly spar with me?"

"Then..." Ukyo paused for a beat then nodded softly, "then I'll do it. I can't teach you much, but at least you got someone who will keep you on your toes. I guess I'd be like Ryouga, but less smelly." Ukyou wrinkled her nose as her sense memory triggered.

Akane giggled a bit, "Well he likes to help Akari out on the farm. He can't help it if he smells like pig now and again,"

Ukyou blanched slightly as she nodded, "Yeah, of course..." She continued, "anyways, I'm much better than RYouga. And, if I wanted to, I'd be totally better looking guy to boot." Ukyou put on her best "bishounen" expression and the two fell into a small giggling fit.

"Thank you, Ucchan. It means a lot to me." Ukyou was taken aback slightly, then smiled.

Suddenly, a light banging noise could be heard from the wall separating the room, a shaky tenor voice emanated from the other side.

"I'm really happy you're having a nice heart to heart Ukyou-sama, can you keep it down? I want to sleep!" Konatsu pleaded, his voice taking a distinctly feminine resonance the louder he got.

Ukyou spoke through the wall, "Sorry Kona-chan. Good night."

A staccato "Hmph" was the only response. The two girls laughed as Ukyou turned off the lamp and the two went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Equilibrium

Chapter 5: Equilibrium

**Sunday**** 2:45 ****AM**

Ranma stood at the summit of a large mountain somewhere in China. Mist obscured all but the ground immediately surrounding him. Standing in Battle stance, several figures cloaked in mists appeared one after another.

Ryu Kumon in his military fatigues and tank top, smirked at Ranma.

"Nice to see ya again, pussy. What's with that body? Finally decided you were a little girl, after all?"

Ranma was confused. He was in his male form last he checked. He looked down and his arms and swelled chest painted a different picture.

Ranma flinched slightly before retorting, "Not like it makes a difference asshole! I'll still beat you again, like last time!"

Herb, in his royal garb and flowing white hair, a sword of pure ki emanating from his hand.

"I thought you were worthy of respect, but I see I was wrong! Look at yourself, lost to Nyaniichuan like that."

Saffron, in his old form, wings spread fully, a wheel of fire dancing in front of him.

"In this life, I will have my revenge upon you, you worthless bitch."

Happosai bounded into view, carrying a sack overflowing with stolen underwear.

"When we finish with you, we're gonna have a fun time, Ranma-chan!"

Kuno, in his old kendo uniform, ran in, his eyes looking wide with an unsettling hunger.

"My pigtailed girl! I will destroy that foul sorcerer within you once and for all!"

Mousse and Ryouga came in now, fists prepared, grinning wildly, their brows furrowed.

Ryouga cracked his knuckles one at a time, saying in a low voice, "Saotome, it will be extra sweet watching that pretty body of yours die so many times. Akane will be mine!"

Mousse raised his arms, his glasses glinting from an unseen light source, "I can't wait any longer! Shampoo will be mine if I have to get through your flimsy corpse to do it!"

Finally, Ranma's own father emerged from the shadows and stood in front of the others. Genma adjusted his glasses and looked downwards, spitting at the ground in front between himself and Ranma.

"You have disappointed me for the last time, girl..." The middle-aged man growled as he took a battle stance, "You no longer have manly honor. Die!"

The mob of enemies charged Ranma, but even in the nightmare, Ranma slipped through them all and counterattacked. One by one, they disappeared into mist with each strike.

Finally, the phantom of Genma remained. Ranma raised a fist to prepare a strike, but hesitated.

"Ha! I knew you were nothing but a weak girl after all! You should be lucky you fell into Nyaniichuan, shame of my loins!"

Enraged, she punched the figure only to have it disappear in an unsatisfying puff of black and white smoke, the sound of manic laughter echoing across the empty space. She looked around wildly, enraged.

Suddenly, loud synthesized fanfare echoed around Ranma. It was as though she had beaten a particularly bad video game. A chill down ran down her spine and, looking down, he found he was back in his male body.

Suddenly, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kodachi, emerged, throwing themselves at his feet. Ranma was spooked and tried to move, but found his legs unresponsive.

The three women looked up at him, wide-eyed. Their mouths were open, but speechless and the overall effect was that they looked more like automata than human. Ranma began to feel intensely ill.

"Yay! You're awesome for killing them all! You're the manliest murderer of them all!" an unfamiliar, annoyingly perky voice boomed into his head.

Ranma was taken aback, but could not move. He shouted to the air above him, "Murderer!? I-I just beat them up! I don't kill people!" Ranma looked outwards and saw small piles of skeleton surrounding a pair of large crimson wings, covered in blood, heaped on top of gory, ripped apart body that, as a whole, was just recognizable as the former incarnation of the Phoenix Lord. The image was a crisp in his mind as the day a year ago when he had rent Saffron asunder, tearing through him with a tornado of ice.

Raising his hands, Ranma saw traces of water and blood trickle down his fingers. He looked down again and saw a pair of white shoes and pants.

Ranma now stood in the Tendo Dojo on the day of the wedding. The bedlam from that day seemed to swirl around him, as though he was standing in the eye of the storm of this farce of a ceremony.

He saw Happosai reach for the familiar cask of liquid. Ranma made a beeline and kicked it in the air, breaking it open. The Nanniichuan water inside the cask fell onto Ranma like a waterfall.

He was whole, complete again! Never again would he be faced with the indignities of turning into a girl! He was all man now! He smiled jubilantly and walked into the mirror triumphantly,

His reflection told a different story. He looked down and could see his body was male, but the reflection was that of his girl self, tears streaming down her face. She began soundlessly banging her fists towards him, as though trying to break the glass from within. Gradually, the reflection grew distant and faint until she disappeared from sight. Even though he could hear no sound, her final scream was almost too loud to bear.

He fell to his knees, feeling like weeping, but nothing came. .

"Well done boy! You're my real son again!" Genma cheered.

"Here here, Ranma! Have some ginjou sake, a man's drink!" Soun handed him a small cup.

"Oh, isn't my son brave and handsome for killing that awful girl!" Nodoka smiled sweetly.

Ranma was perplexed. "Wait, kill?" he asked hesitantly.

"Isn't he a dream boat now!" Kasumi cheered.

"I wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating crackers," Nabiki added.

"Ranma is strong man for village!" Shampoo cheered.

"He's more of a man than we'll ever be," Mousse and Ryouga said at the same time, shoulder slumped, dejected.

"Ran-chan! My manly hero!" Ukyou, wearing the Furinkan girls' uniform, squealed in delight.

Ranma looked around at the garish displays, the colors in the dojo seem to brighten into a vulgar cacophany of images that made his eyes hurt until everything around him was a stark, blinding white. When the blinding light subsided he found himself, once more, in solitary space, the walls, floor, and ceiling of which were a flat, bright white. He found he was wearing his usual Chinese-style clothes and the discordant sights and sounds were gone, with one exception.

Akane sat cross-legged at a low table, similar to the one in the Tendo home's living room. There were two fruit and ice cream parfaits in front of her, one of which she was in the midst of eating, using an extremely dainty motion and a comically tiny spoon.

Ranma walked over and sat at the table next to her. He reached over to grab the other parfait, but was slapped in the hand by Akane.

"Now, now. That's only for girls, not men like you. You killed her, after all."

"But, I... I just wanted to sit next to you."

"I can't be with a murderer."

"But I thought this what you wanted! I didn't mean to kill her. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't bring her back. You'll just have to die as well." Akane stood, the spoon in her hand turning into a sword. Ranma stepped back, only to bump into the other Tendo sisters, their swords raised.

"Murderer! Murderer!" The women chanted as they began their downward swing.

Ranma could only scream in terror and closed his eyes, bracing for the oncoming blows.

Ranma sat up from his futon, letting out a quick, baritone scream before realizing where he was.

He put his head into his hands for a moment, before standing up and preparing for the day.

**Sunday**** 11:33 ****AM**

Ranma was sitting on the Tendo home's porch, letting the cool Spring air dry the sweat from his brow. He had spent all Sunday morning training, first in the Dojo, then outside, practicing the complex, infinitely variable aerial maneuvers that was the signature of the Anything-Goes School.

After stretching his limbs. He stood to grab something to drink when Akane entered the living room from the entrance hall, a tote bag in her hands. Ranma smiled upon seeing her..

"Yo, Akane. Had fun at Ucchan's place?"

"Oh, Ranma! Um, yeah. It was actually really nice," Akane replied, caught off-guard, showing a slight smile herself, "We watched a movie, talked. Ya know, really girly stuff. Even Konatsu was bored stiff," she said, trying to save face for the kunoichi, "you would've hated it."

"Ah, that so?" he said, somewhat haltingly, as he entered the kitchen, "Well, I was busy too, ya know. Sparred with Mousse, ate some food, kicked back... Real dude stuff, ya know?"

Akane gave him a look of incredulity, "Mousse isn't exactly a 'dude' like you are, Ranma" she teased, which made Ranma shrink a bit.

"Yeah, I guess not," a weak laugh escaped him as he returned with a glass of water.

Akane continued, "But I'm happy you did something yesterday other than sit around or train. Where's your mother?"

Ranma shrugged as he emptied the glass. When he finished he set it down on the kitchen counter and said, "Ma went out to buy stuff for dinner with Kasumi. Dunno what they're makin' though. She left as soon as I was coming downstairs for breakfast."

Akane nodded. Ranma walked back to the porch, began shadow sparring, and asked, "So did you guys go jogging or somethin' today? You look like you worked out."

"Actually... I'm doing some training. Ukyou said she'd help me."

"What, like theater exercises or somethin'?"

Akane stared at Ranma, eyes wide in frustration, "No, Martial Arts! We were sparring."

Ranma cocked his head slightly as he looked behind him, "I thought you didn't do that seriously no more."

"Well, I changed my mind! I'm allowed to, aren't I?" she replied, sputtering the words as she felt herself ball her hands into fists.

Ranma turned his back to Akane to once again face his invisible opponent, "Yeah, I guess... I hope you're still decent, for Ucchan's sake."

"Well maybe if a certain egotistical jerk would lift a finger to help me, I wouldn't have had to ask Ukyou. I'd be good enough already!"

Ranma turned around and looked at Akane with a piercing glance, "I... I don't wanna be responsible if somethin' happens. I might hurt you bad. I ain't... y-you're not strong enough, Akane. Not yet. It... it ain't worth it." He closed his eyes, recalling the near-tragedy that occurred last year at Jusendo, feeling the weight of her body in his arms once more. He took a slow breath, steadying himself.

The perfect storm of emotions were formed inside Akane. Akane sputtered the bile-like words outwards.

"I'm not a child, Ranma! I'm not fragile doll. I can fight better than any normal person, and I can do it without being a stupid egotistical perverted girl-boy cross-dressing jerk!"

As soon as she uttered those words, she had regretted it, feeling the initial pangs of it in her stomach as she chastised herself..

Ranma, for a second, puffed up his chest, looking as though he would flare up and counter her insult with another. Instead he backed down and looked away from her. He slowly walked towards the front door stopping in front of Akane, unable to look at her as he wrung his hands.

"Yeah... you're right. What was I thinking? Sorry. Um, Ucchan's a good partner. She'll keep ya on your toes," Ranma paused for a second, nodding slowly to himself, before continuing, "Um, good luck, Akane. I'm... I'm gonna go for a walk. Later."

Ranma continued towards the entrance. Akane, confused, called out to him before he left the room.

"Wait, where are you running off to?"

He looked up to her, his eyes unfocused, as though looking back towards the garden.

"It's my turn to get Ryouga from the station. Goin' for a walk before he shows up."

Before Akane could reply he walked into the entrance hall, put on his shoes, and ran out of the door. Akane followed, opening the door just in time to catch his back as he leapt onto a neighboring roof and disappeared from sight.

**Sunday**** 12:12 ****PM**

Ryouga Hibiki sat on the train as it barreled down the Shounan Shindou Line, steadily heading towards Ikebukuro Station. He had memorized the directions like a mantra, kept a copy of them in his pack, had laminated cards placed at Ucchans and Akari's place, kept a rolled up copy tucked away in his main bandana and, in essence, did everything short of tattooing them on his hand to make sure he knew the right path: Akari's grandfather drives him to Shimaebashi Station. Shimaebashi to Takasaki. Takasaki to Omiya. Omiya to Ikebukuro in Tokyo. Ikebukuro to Nerima. Nerima to whoever was there to lead him back to Ucchans. Every other weekend, repeat the whole thing in reverse.

Ryouga wasn't averse to walking the whole 100 kilometers from Akari's home to Ukyou's, but he knew that he would probably pass by Nagano, Gifu, Shizuoka, Mito, and Utsunomiya before he found Tokyo and Nerima Ward again. Plus, it gave him desperately needed time to finish the seemingly endless piles of homework. Ryouga lamented that he wasn't as smart as Mousse, Akane, or Ukyou, but took great pleasure in the fact that he was better than Ranma in academics, especially in English.

During a particularly difficult trigonometry problem set, he got distracted. He looked at at the moving scenery and wondered when it had all become the new normal. He remembered that, after Jusendo and the wedding that wasn't, things had changed. He spent some time with Akari, but, for all her support and their ease of communication, he had missed Tokyo and Nerima and the people he had come to know, when he wasn't butting heads with them.

Akari was a little disappointed, but after some phone calls, she and Akane had devised a compromise. Ryouga was more than a little embarrassed that the two women he cared for more than anything else had decided to greatly alter his way of life, but he was also very grateful. It was somewhat ironic, but he took pride in his humility and gratitude towards his friends.

And so almost a year had passed since the Lost Boy had found a clear and obvious path. He had enjoyed the relief that there was a direct way between A and B. Between friends and love. Between the confusion and rage that dominated his past and the clarity and promise his future held.

"But..." Ryouga kept thinking over and over.

_Is __this __really __enough__?_

Ryouga sighed and put his books away into his pack and pulled out a map of the JR rail system with his commute highlighted brightly in yellow.

"Got about 20 more minutes before we hit Tokyo. Guess I'm done with trig until I get home,"

he muttered to himself as he put away the map and stared vacantly, once again running the directions in his head.

Ryouga reached into his pack again and pulled out a small lunchbox, wrapped in a decorative cloth. Ryouga chuckled to himself. He knew it was hardly a coincidence that Akari had wrapped his lunch in the yellow cloth with the black pansy floral pattern. It was a sweet gesture, all told.

Opening it, he saw it was a compact but dense lunch of rice, pickles, some root vegetables Akari grew on the farm, and a fried chicken cutlet. Ryouga smiled. He had endured, even perversely enjoyed Akane's (admittedly far improved) cooking at its worst, but Akari's slightly above-average skill in the kitchen was heavenly in comparison.

Ryouga had just finished his meal when the train slowed down, heading to Ikebukuro Station. Ryouga stood up, put on his pack and muttered to himself, "Take the Seibu-Ikebukuro Line outbound to Nerima. Seibu-Ikebukuro Line outbound to Nerima."

After asking two station attendants, and being escorted part way by a third, he made it on the right train.

It was around 2PM that Ryouga exited Nerima Station. Outside, a short red-haired girl stood waiting for him, dripping slightly, but otherwise relaxed.

The girl slowly walked up to Ryouga, smiling a bit, "Heya P-chan. How's Akari doin-"

"Ranma Saotome! We never finished our fight!" Ryouga took a stance as he grabbed his umbrella.

Ranma jumped back, in a crouch, looking at Ryouga's eyes, "Are you still with that!? Akane n' I patched it up! You still wanna take me? I'll mop the floor with ya and turn you into katsudon."

Ryouga stood up straight, returning his umbrella to its place on top of his pack. He laughed a bit.

"Heh. Cute as always, little girl. But I'm tired as hell..." he stretched, "You finish the trig homework yet?"

Ranma stood and shook her head, "Nah. Got sidetracked last night with Peking Duck."

"He challenge you for Shampoo's hand in marriage again?"

Ranma shook her head, "No, thank the gods. We ate some Chinese food, did some sparring in the park, and ended up playin' babysitter to a kid from Chiba. Fought Kodachi and her goons, though."

Ryouga tilted his head slightly, "She has goons now?"

Ranma rolled her eyes and threw up her hands, "I don't even want to know how... the one in the slinky dress was cute, though. And the Goth Loli chick was into Mousse." Ranma began sauntering away from the station.

Ryouga followed as Ranma retold the events of the night before. The lost boy was unsure of what to make of the story. Even he couldn't deny that after Jusendo. He was arrogant, as always. In many ways, the pigtailed boy/girl was the same as always. Yet, he had picked up the changes is his rival's mood. A story about a caring, protective Ranma would have seemed ridiculous not so long ago, prompting Ryouga to worry his rival was under yet another magic spell or ridiculous challenge. Now though, it somehow fit, though he didn't have the words to say how.

Ryouga knew he tended to be oblivious and knowing what other people were feeling was a skill he was woefully terrible at. However, he knew when someone was depressed. He knew that feeling too well not to see it in others.

The why was still a mystery, however. But, then again, most things about Ranma Saotome were a mystery to him. The long history or fierce rivalry, rage at being cursed, anger at being tricked over and over again by Ranma in battle and in his day to day life, his own shame at mis-aiming a magical artifact he never should have messed with, the begrudging respect given and received on Mt. Horai and Mt. Phoenix, and, most recently, the concern about the pigtailed boy's descent into depression.

Fundamentally, Ranma was still the same asshole that Ryouga had hated. At his worst he was egotistical, brash, selfish, and an asshole. Yet, somehow, Ranma had become someone worthy of the Lost Boy's respect, even friendship. He had seen the times where he protected others, stuck his neck out, even for people that didn't deserve it, and risked his life to save the lives of those he cared about.

Over the last six months, Ryouga had been trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle that intertwined his life and the lives of the people he had come to see as important. He didn't quite understand what was happening, but he sensed a turning point would come sooner or later.

What was currently occupying the Lost Boy's mind was that, curiously, the emotions he saw in the girl in front of him were quite different from the Ranma Saotome he had constructed and then revised in his head. There was a life and an energy he hadn't really seen in the taller Ranma in a while.

Finally, just before turning the corner that he remembered was near Ucchans, Ryouga grabbed Ranma's shoulder softly. The girl turned back, confused.

"Whaddaya doin, P-chan? We're goin' the right way. Ucchan's is right here."

Ryouga nodded, "I know... kind of. I meant to ask... how did you get splashed this time?"

Ranma blinked, "Well, uh... the Old Washer Lady! She got me real good."

Ryouga looked at Ranma dead in the eyes. Ryouga's greatest virtue and biggest weakness was his honesty (mostly, he admitted to himself, he had one considerably large black mark in that department). Aside from being honest to a fault, he could pick up people lying or evading questions, as long as he was in a calm enough mindset to not let his emotions cloud his judgement. Ranma's story seemed fishy and he had no qualms saying it. He spoke deliberately, his voice uncharacteristically even.

"Ranma... the Washer Woman is never around on Sundays. What really happened?"

Ranma froze. Instead of answering, she grabbed Ryouga's wrist, slid the door open, unceremoniously threw him into Ucchan's, quickly sputtered, "he's all yours now, Ucchan! Sorry, can't stay! See ya tomorrow!" and ran off.

Ryouga spun around the open area in front of the restaurant like a wobbly top for a moment, disoriented by Ranma's actions in more ways than one. Steadying himself, he caught Ukyou's confused look and merely shrugged.

"Hey Ukyou. How's things?" he said, somewhat nervously.

"You wanna tell me what that was about with you and Ranchan?"

He looked down at his feet for a moment, wondering how what had just occurred fit into the larger puzzle he was trying to figure out and shrugged.

"Damned if I know. Does anyone ever understand what that bastard is up to?" He walked towards the kitchen. Looking back, he muttered, "Let me put my things upstairs and I'll give Konatsu a hand."

Ukyou nodded, her attention once again split between her work and the conversation, "Sure Ryouga. Welcome back, by the way."

**Monday**** 12:17 ****PM**

Furinkan High's campus was surprisingly green and pristine, given the sheer number and scope of the fights that took place on its grounds. On a good day, such as the clear, sunny, and only slightly chilly April day, the grounds were practically idyllic in the midst of greenery-deprived suburban Tokyo.

Underneath a tall tree that had seen its fare share of combat and yet, like its brethren, endured, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Ukyou Kuonji, and Ryouga Hibiki practiced their detente, engaging in peaceful relations over a shared ritual in order to stabilize a long term peace agreement.

To most other people, this would be called lunch.

As per usual, the highest honors went to those behind the scenes as Kasumi's excellent cooking had defused a possible source of tension between the pigtailed boy and the cobalt-haired girl. Mousse had occupied the potential spoiler with an impromptu Japanese lesson following a less than stellar showing on the morning's quiz. Ranma, for his part, had utilized the rather unorthodox method of leaving the building by jumping out the third floor window to meet up with the other three, avoiding any potential complications.

Ukyou, via a portable grill, was busying herself making lunch for herself and the bandanna-clad boy, who was taking sips from a bottle of water while he eyed the warming grill.. She poured two rounds worth of batter and added a few ingredients before looking at Akane.

"So Acchan, what did you think of the agility training this morning?"

Akane smiled and, after swallowing some rice from her lunch box, replied, "It was rough. I'm glad you decided to use the dull throwing spatulas," Akane made a show of rubbing a stiff shoulder, "Got me good right around my collarbone."

Ryouga interjected, "Yeah, learning to dodge with your torso can be difficult, since it's tough to break the instinct not to turn away from the opponent. I only really get away with it because I can take a hit, thanks to the Bakusai Tenketsu training."

Akane waved him off, a bit nervous, "Well... I'm not exactly ready for that, Ryouga, but maybe when I am, you can show me?"

Ryouga thought to himself for a second before responding, "Well, if the old crone is okay with it, since it's technically an Amazon move and all. But I mean, you saw me learn it, I'm sure you'd pick it up quickly... After you got used to the blowback."

Ukyou waved Ryouga off and replied, while flipping an okonomiyaki, "Acchan has enough strength to handle it, don't you think so Ranchan?"

The other three turned their heads to see Ranma, leaning against the tree and staring out into space, looking blankly at the other students enjoying the warm spring day. He seemed to be on autopilot, eating slowly, but not paying attention otherwise.

"...Ranchan?" Ukyou asked again slowly, trying to gently gain his attention.

Akane tried herself, with somewhat more force, "Hey Ranma! We're talking to you."

Ryouga sighed and flung the bottle of water he was drinking from, its contents spilling on the distracted boy.

"Wake up, cross-dresser," Ryouga said playfully.

"Ack! Whaddya do that for, P-chan?"

"Don't call me that, Ranma! You were staring into space like an idiot, so I was trying to snap you out of it. Hell, not like you don't mind! I'm starting to think you prefer bein-"

Ryouga flew against the corner of Furinkan High, the force of his body leaving a deep crack on the concrete wall of the school.

With a measured anger that, while not much louder than the conversational din, projected a strong, certain threat, Ranma spoke, "Are you that stupid, Ryouga? You want me to kill you before you can graduate? I don't want ta have to give Akari my condolences."

Ranma began walking towards Ryouga but felt a force tugging back. She looked to see Akane strongly grabbing on to her arm.

"Ranma, what the hell! He was just kidding."

Ryouga extricated himself and prepared himself for a defensive stance, waiting for a follow-up attack.

Ranma looked at Akane with wild, rage-filled eyes, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily, fighting to remain controlled. In an instant, she relaxed into a more sedate annoyance, "Well, it ain't funny. I ain't a freak or nothin'..."

Ranma kept muttering to herself as she slipped her arm from Akane and put her hand in her pockets. She started walking towards the school building just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

Upon hearing the bell, Ryouga put his fists down, unsure of what had happened, but feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Sauntering into the men's room, Ranma received momentary stares from the guys at the sink or urinals, but, upon recognition, they went back to their business. Ranma walked up to the sink and opened the left faucet handle. Her hands gripped the edge of the basin.

She looked down at her hands and the water as it pooled into the sink before draining. her eyes focused on the swirling pattern, almost enraptured by it before slowly turning up towards the mirror. She stared at the face in front of her and took note of its features, while holding a hand out, tentative towards the mirror itself. It wasn't until a waft of steam interceded between herself and the young red-haired, blue eyed woman looking back that she shook her head clear.

Ranma let out a snort, made a split-second decision, and turned off the faucet. She walked out of the bathroom, the boys' faces confused by what had just passed.

Just outside of the classroom, Ranma found Ukyou who looked back at her, an eyebrow raised. Ukyou responded to Ranma's presence by calling out to her "You okay, Ranchan? I thought you went to change back. Class is going to start."

Ranma briefly looked at Ukyou before walking past her, shrugging. "Yeah, Just figured it don't matter. Not like anyone within 10 miles of here don't already know what I look like when you add water. Hell, most of 'em think I'm a weirdo anyhow. I just..." she let out a breath, muttering, "I don't care anymore."

Ranma entered the classroom, gaining the side-eyed attention of the class. Ranma sat down, opened her notebook and, overall, failed at being nonchalant while avoiding the glances of her classmates. A loud, child-like voice came front the front of the classroom.

"What exactly are you playing at, Saotome? Are you up to trouble again? I don't like troublemakers in my class!" the small teacher in oversized office wear huffed.

Ranma shook her head, "I'm not playing at anything, teach. I'm just trying to get by. Sorry to disappoint you. If you gotta use your Go-En Satsu on me, go ahead. But I'm tryin' not to fail English more than I already am."

Hinako looked up at Ranma with narrow eyes and a pouting face, "Hmmm... I don't like your tone, Saotome! But, fine, whatever, I don't even care!" Hinako threw up her hands, stuck out her tongue, and then turned to walk to her podium in front of the class. She picked up and tapped a sheaf of papers.

"Okay class, today we're going to cover imperative sentences today..."

Ukyou looked up from her notes to see that Ranma looked to be reasonably attentive, not actively taking notes, but also not dead asleep. It was an encouraging, if out of character, sign. Additionally, it looked like, after some initial looks from the class, especially the other girls, everyone seemed to either not care or were too focused on the unfamiliar grammar to pay the red-head any mind.

The stillness disturbed Ukyou. On the one hand, barring the small incident between Ranma and Ryouga and the subsequent exchange between herself and her erstwhile fiancé, things were otherwise normal. On the other hand, that very normalcy made her expect something, anything to happen. But nothing did. It was just a normal class and, when the bell rang, Ms. Hinako left and another teacher came in for Trigonometry and then it repeated itself with the last class of the day.

Leaving school to go to work, with Ryouga in tow, Ukyou, rather than feeling relieved, felt dread. She had been on edge the whole afternoon expecting the other shoe to drop. The uneasy anticipation she felt was familiar territory, in a sense. It may take a decade, but she knew first hand that decisions had consequences and there was always a reckoning to be had. What it would be, was anybody's guess.

**Tuesday**** 11:38 ****PM**

The Nekohanten had closed about half an hour earlier. Having wiped down tables and upturned chairs in the dining area, Shampoo and Mousse set themselves busy cleaning the back kitchen before going to bed. It had been a good night and, even if they would have to scramble to finish their homework afterwards, they were pulling in the most covers since they opened nearly two years ago.

Cologne had gone upstairs to meditate when the restaurant closed the hour before, thanking them for their work before turning in, which amplified the sense of accomplishment, for Mousse anyway. Shampoo had been quiet all night. Mousse had noticed she had been withdrawn since the incident with Ranma the week before.

Granted, Mousse knew that, outside of her encounters with her 'Airen', Shampoo was not a particularly extroverted. She had been raised among warriors and, among that sisterhood, she bloomed with a sociable warmth and happiness. Away from that close kinship, however, she had grown aloof, pushy, and purposely distanced herself from most people.

Shampoo, like Mousse, had become part of the tenuous friendships among the other martial artists, but unlike the Amazon male, she remained guarded, never ingratiating herself as fully. Similarly, she never made an attempt to make other friends in their class, preferring to either seek out Ranma's attention (with limited success) or simply go straight home to work at the Nekohanten.

Mousse missed seeing that more open Shampoo since arriving in this country. He felt her ministrations over Ranma, whatever her desires, rang hollow, though he would also quickly admit his bias in that assessment. Even the pranks and beatings she had inflicted on him back home seemed warm compared to the ways in which Shampoo was acting this evening.

Even so, this recent quietude was extreme, even for the lone Amazon Warrior. In the midst of putting away the last set of sanitized bowls, Mousse nervously asked, "Shampoo. Um, I know this is sudden and I'm probably wasting my time, but... did you want to do something for Golden Week? Just a movie or something?"

_"__Mousse__, __you __didn__'__t __really __think __I __would __say __yes__, __did __you__?" _she replied in Mandarin, dripping with sarcasm.

"I know, but I had to try. For my own peace of mind," Mousse replied, holding back a sigh as he placed another tray into the sanitizer. Closing the steam-filled machine's doors, he pressed a button and wiped his forehead.

Taking his fogged up glasses and wiping them with the sleeve of his robe, Mousse added, "You know, you should probably speak in Japanese more. It's probably why it hasn't improved as much as it should have."

Shampoo spat out, "_I __don__'__t __want __to __always __speak __in __that __crude __tongue__. __Why __don__'__t __you __ever __speak __our __language__? __Are __you __ashamed __of __being __an __Amazon __now__?"_

Mousse shook his head hesitantly, "N-no, Shampoo, you know that's not true. I'm just doing what I can to fit in. I thought you wanted to do the same."

Shampoo ignored Mousse as she scrubbed a wok, putting more force than was strictly necessary as she ranted to the running water in front of her, _"__Why __bother__? __Once __I __get __my __true __love__, __I__'__ll __be __back __to __the __Amazon __Village __and __I __won__'__t __have __to __worry __about __Japanese __or __Literature __or __History __or __any __of __these __other __useless __classes __that __my __great__-__grandmother __seems __to __think __are __so __important__. __What__'__s __the __point __of __all __this__, __Mousse__?"_

Mousse answered her, trying to maintain a civil tone, "Well... I agree with the elder. If we can't take what we can from the outside world, we as a people will just dwindle. I know I could never be a leader in the tribe, but maybe I can advise on engineering projects, or just teach the future warriors. We have the Musk, the Phoenix people, and the PLA to worry about, nevermind the fact that Jusenkyo seems to attract more and more people these days."

There was silence between the two, though the kitchen was filled with the din or running water, steam, and motors. Shampoo grabbed a large sprayer attached to the sink and rinsed the wok she was cleaning before picking up another one to wash.

Mousse, standing in front of the sanitizer awaiting its contents to be heated to legally safe temperatures, continued, "Besides, do you really think if you somehow manage to convince Saotome, the Slayer of Saffron, to return with us, he will no longer speak his native tongue?"

Shampoo brushed him off with a growl before asserting herself, "..._You __annoying __male__._ _If __I __can __get __him __to __accept __the __marriage__, __I __can __get __him __to __accept __our __customs__. __Ranma __is __strong__, __but __he __is __pliable__. __He __is __weak __to __the __airs __I __put __on __as __any __of __the __other __men around __here__. __Not __to __mention __his __pathetic __bravado __is __leverage __that __has __been __exploited __time __and __again__. __He __will __bend __sooner __or __later__."_

Mousse thought to himself, "You can't be that blind, Shampoo. If, after everything, you still want to think Ranma is just another man, then you are more of a fool than I ever suspected. Why are you lying to yourself?"

He replied to Shampoo, "You know as well as I do that Ranma is powerful, but unpredictable. There is a reason he could learn the Hiryu Shouten Ha, even when his strength was all but extinguished. It's the same reason he favors it in serious combat, endlessly twisting it to his desires. Shampoo, can you see yourself taming him like any other male?"

Shampoo released the sprayer she was using and looked at the long-haired boy in disgust, _"__Are __you __so __foolish __that __you __have __forgotten __the __ways __we __have __to control __you __men__? __We __have __magic__, __our __strength__, __and __our __wiles__!"_

Mousse replied, loading a second sanitizer tray with washed glasses and plates, "Cologne has said time and again she would not risk forcing his hand. The consequences would be dire."

Shampoo froze at that. She steadied herself, _"...__You__'__re __right __Mousse__. __I __was __frustrated__."_ Shampoo scolded herself, thinking, "_I __shouldn__'__t be acting so weak." _She continued, "_I__'__m __tired__, __Mousse__. __I __miss __the v__illage __and __the __mountains__. __I __miss __hunting __game __and __the __celebratory __fires__. __This __country __doesn__'__t __suit __me__. __There __is __nothing here __for __me__, __except __Ranma__."_

Mousse took a tray from the sanitizer and began putting dishes away. "I think you're lot letting yourself be open to the possibilities. We may not like it here as much as home, but there are things the outside world can teach us. I'm finding new things that will be of use when we return. I feel like I'm growing as a person. You could too, Shampoo. Don't let the law and your pride blind you to finding something worthwhile. I know you have to capacity to take advantage of this time here."

Shampoo put away the cleaned woks on a rack, and replied, once more in a condescending tone, "_You __are __really __stupid__, __you __know __that__? __It__'__s __not a __surprise, __really__. __What __was __I __expecting __from __a __talk __with __a __man __anyway__, __but __weakness__?"_

Shampoo nodded in agreement with that statement and walked past Mousse, feeling righteous in her strength against her inferior. Mousse merely sighed at that display. He wanted to say something, tell her off, and get angry but, ultimately, just took a few deep breaths as he fished the last tray from it warm confines and finished cleaning the kitchen.

Mousse knew Shampoo was right, in a sense. He hated that she was miserable and that he seemed to have no sway in cheering her up. Turning off the dishwasher and sanitizer, he wiped down the counters one last time, turned off the lights and wandered back upstairs to his small room, letting a small sigh escape his breath as he trudged upstairs.

In her modest bedroom, Shampoo looked out the south-facing window. She felt lucky that the second largest bedroom afforded a view of the suburban skyline. However her usual gratitude was dashed by her frustration that the stars never seemed bright enough anymore. She scowled again to herself, her homesickness smashing into her heart like a ball-peen hammer.

Away from the sight of lesser males and other warriors, she allowed herself to cry over her loneliness. After letting out a silent stream of tears, she let out a croaking laugh, noting that the one thing she was jealous of Japanese females was that they could feel openly and honestly in ways that would have been shameful back home. She truly hated this country.

She heard shuffling from the room next door through the thinly insulated walls. _"__Stupid __Mu Si__,"_ she thought to herself, idly wondering if the blind boy could even see in the windowless box of a storage closet he called a bedroom. After a moment she heard some shifting and then a high pitched note.

A few bars later and Shampoo recognized it as Mousse's erhu. The boy was playing Han Chun Feng Qu, the Song of the Cold Spring Breeze. Shampoo smiled a bit and she heard the softly playing song. Shampoo had only learned of this talent during late nights where he would play it alone in his dark, windowless room.

Though it was the song of the foolish Han and not of her people, Shampoo knew that Mousse played it exceptionally well and it began to draw upon her feelings of homesickness and, after he finished all of the movements, she somehow felt better, sleep beginning to overtake her as she lay down on her futon. She briefly spotted the full moon, now shining brightly at the apex of its rise, as she fell asleep.

**Wednesday**** 6:29 ****AM**

Light was just beginning to pour in, through the bottom of the window, throughout the small room where the two men living at Ukyou's, Ryouga Hibiki and Konatsu, slept. Ryouga was splayed on his futon in a yellow t-shirt and loose drawstring pants, whereas Konatsu as curled up on his side, the top of his pink pajamas visible over his covers.

At 6:30, a digital alarm clock on a table next to Ryouga's futon started going off, it's shrill beeping echoing throughout the room. Konatsu began to stir.

"Mmm R-ryouga? Turn it off..." Konatsu said in a soft whisper, still more asleep than awake.

Ryouga turned his head toward Konatsu and whispered, "W-What's that's Akari? Katsunishiki has to go walkies?"

"Ugh!" Konatsu yelled in frustration as he sat up and scratched his head, yawning. He stood and, quietly stepped over the other boy to press the alarm's snooze button. He stretched his arms, one at a time, as he walked outside.

A few minutes later, he returned, face washed, and stood in front of the mirror that was placed on the back of the door. He let down his long brown hair and started brushing until it practically shimmered. He then rummaged through his dresser until he found his usual kimono and tabi. He put on the clothes, easily wrapping the obi around his waist.

Finally, he put on his favorite hair ornament, a small cherry blossom,

Konatsu took one look at himself in the mirror, he smiled. It wasn't by any means 'manly', whatever that meant, but he liked his appearance regardless. He hoped Ukyou liked it, but was happy enough if it attracted customers for the restaurant.

He gave his reflection a weak smile. He wished he knew why the woman he was in love with was so fixated on masculinity, especially given the man she had been pursuing until a year ago had a woman's body half the time. It somehow didn't seem fair, but he found a measure of solace in knowing that most of his friends seemed to be harboring unrequited love, so there was company to be had.

While checking his outfit one final time, the snooze alarm rang again. In a flat, but high pitched voice, Konatsu said, "Hey Ryouga. Get up. I'm going to make breakfast for you and Miss Ukyou."

Ryouga sat up, scratching his head. He groaned, "Konatsu?"

Konatsu smiled and replied with a twinge of playfulness in his voice, "The one and only, Master Hibiki," he grabbed his forehead as his expression became serious, "Can you get that alarm? The sound is so grating this early."

Ryouga nodded, stood and turned the alarm off. He rubbed his head, still groggy.

"Man I had the weirdest dream. I was at the farm and..."

"Let me guess, you took Katsunishiki for a walk?" Konatsu interjected, folding up his futon.

"How did you know?"

Konatsu shrugged as he placed the futon in the room's oshiire, "Oh... ancient ninja secret, I suppose."

"Yeah, well I ran into this girl..."

"Akari?"

Ryouga shook his head he crouched down and folded up his futon, "No.. I'd never seen her before. She was short, but carried herself well. She started walking ahead of me, like she was leading me somewhere. I woke up before I knew where I was."

Konatsu smiled once more, "I see. Aren't we a cassanova? Take it from me, since I live somewhere in-between, but girls don't like men who dream of strange women taking them places."

The feminine boy gave Ryouga a warm smile and a suggestive wink and gracefully exited the room.

Ryouga rubbed the back of his head dumbly as he watched the beautiful boy walk out.

**Thursday**** 8:30 ****PM**

Kasumi was thankful that she had recently purchased a cordless phone as she paced inside her bedroom. She sat at her desk, a small spiral notebook open, she chewed on the back on the pen she held in her right hand as she cradled the phone against her head with her left.

"So you'll arrive next Tuesday evening?" she asked.

The slightly fuzzy voice replied, "Yes. I unfortunately can't get out of the hospital until Greenery Day. Ibusuki is small enough that we had to pull in staff from Kagoshima City to cover us from the 29th, till the 5th. Thankfully I had some vacation time built in, so I can be fully away and not just backup on-call."

Kasumi nodded to the planner in front of her as she noted the dates.

"Do you think you can help Ranma, Ono?"

"I think so, but as I imagine you suspect, whatever is troubling him can't just be cured. I'm not sure what I can do other than talk to Ranma, read his ki, and help find a therapist to keep the conversation going."

"Thank you, Ono. This means a lot to me. I know you're making a large sacrifice on our behalf, but Ranma seems to trust fewer and fewer people."

"It's not a problem at all. I can't let down a patient, especially someone who doesn't have many places to turn to. How has he been since you called?"

"Some may say better, but I'm pretty sure he's just hiding behind his facade again."

"Hmm... that blasted Soul of Ice, huh?"

"That too, but... it may be my inagination, but it seems he's spending more time in his cursed form as well."

"I see..." Ono's voice was silent on the other end for a few minutes, "yeah, I'll make sure I have a list of therapists for him."

"Thank you once again, Ono. I'm ever in your debt."

"No problem, K-Kasumi. Also... I... this is more personal, but... I... I'll be h-h-happy to... ACK! Um, H-h-happy to see y—you, K-k-kasumi! One sec!"

Kasumi faintly heard Ono speak softly, repeating, "Hold on, Hold On. Find your center."

Dr. Tofu resumed, "Well.. a-anyways. I'll be happy to see you all again, especially y-you, K-kasumi. T-take care."

"I will Ono. Good night."

"G-good night."

After Kasumi hung up the phone, she stood, rotating her neck and rubbing her left shoulder. She left her room and slowly walked downstairs. She found Ranma alone, in guy form, doing situps in front of the television which was turned to a variety show. Kasumi noticed that he had a far off look on his face. After a moment, Ranma noticed her and sat up.

Ranma looked up, blinking, "Oh, hey Kasumi. How's studying going?"

Kasumi smiled and nodded, "Quite well, Ranma. Where is Akane?"

Ranma shrugged before continuing his conditioning, "She said she was gonna be at Ucchan's place. They were gonna do some more speed training or somethin'."

"I see..." Kasumi nodded slowly.

"Ranma. Ono we'll be here next week. I thought, if there was anyone I knew you could trust, it would be him."

Ranma stopped again and sat back up, "Tofu's comin' back ta see me? That's kinda... you didn't hafta do that Kasumi. It's... it's too much." Ranma pulled his knees to his chest, "Sorry for causin' ya so much trouble. It ain't fair to you."

Kasumi smiled as she shook her head, "It's all right. I know you're not comfortable talking to others about what's bothering you. I think talking to another man you can trust like Ono would be good for you."

Ranma nodded, then looked down at his feet, "T-thanks. I'm... I'm sorry for makin' you go through this kinda work. I know that me and Pops've been freeloadin' too long, 'specially since Ma's got the house rebuilt."

Kasumi lightly scolded him, "Don't you dare say that. Whatever happens, you're family."

Ranma looked up at the Elder Tendo, studying her expression. After a minute, he responded, "You're too nice ta me Kasumi... Thanks."

Kasumi sat down next to Ranma and lightly hugged the boy, ruffling his hair slightly, "Don't mention it."

Ranma looked at Kasumi and smiled, "Hey. So if Tofu's comin' back, you two gonna hang out or somethin'?"

Kasumi tilted her head and repeated at the expression Ranma used. " 'Hang out'?"

Ranma shrugged, "I dunno. I guess it ain't my place ta say anythin' about it, but you're doin' me a favor, and I know he was always kinda sweet on you."

Kasumi turned to face the television, watching what now appeared to be a game show, and lightly remarked, "Is that so?"

The two sat in peaceful silence that evening.

**Friday**** 4:01 ****PM**

The Tendo Home was rather quiet on this late afternoon. Soun was usually out, either on town council business or in "planning sessions". Genma had been effectively missing since the week before, though no one really minded. Ranma and Akane had not arrived home from school yet, and Nodoka had returned to the new Saotome Home the day before. Kasumi, for her part, was upstairs studying for her evening class. She stopped momentarily when she heard the front door slide open. She closed her eyes, trying to discern the sounds and, after a moment, lightly sighed in relief and returned to her work.

The entrance hall of the Tendo family home was filled with the din of six teenagers relaxing and chatting freely, looking forward to tomorrow afternoon when, after the the half day of Saturday class were finished, they would be free from school for Golden Week Holidays.

"Man, did you guys get a load of Prinicpal Kuno's face?" Ranma said as she entered the Tendo family living room.

"What, before or after we started using him as an impromptu tetherball?" Mousse said stretching his arms.

"Yes Duck-boy, Shampoo impressed with your magnet gun. We're _all_ impressed," Shampoo said sarcastically.

Ukyou laughed a bit at Shampoo's sarcasm before adding "Then he starred throwing pineapples, like none of us couldn't throw them back at him. You'd think after the beating Acchan and Ranchan gave him this morning he'd quit it."

Ryouga nodded, "No kidding, that stupid bastard. Hey Ukyou, is Konatsu gonna be okay by himself?"

"It's always slow until about 6 or so, Ryo-chan. He'll manage"

Ranma looked around, ascertaining the auras of everyone int he room. seeing that tempers were on an even keel, she exclaimed, "Man, I'm starvin'. I think we still got those cream puffs Ma n' Kasumi made. Lemme get 'em."

"Don't eat em all before you get back!" Akane reminded, in an almost motherly tone that almost sounded like scolding before she and Shampoo sat down by the living room table.

"Ha ha, tomboy. Yo Ryouga, come on, I could use an extra pair of hands." Ranma said, dragging Ryouga by the short sleeve of his uniform towards the kitchen."

"What about me?" Mousse began to move before he felt the sleeves of his robe being tugged at. He looked back and saw the gakuran-clad Ukyou.

"He needs hands attached to someone with better than 20/200 vision, Mousse." Ukyou quipped.

Mousse nodded slowly, a disappointed frown on his face, "...fine. I'm just gonna sit here next to Shampoo," his expression immediately brightened at the thought.

Shampoo rolled her eyes, "Mousse such a stupid duck-boy, Shampoo should... Oh, nevermind. Have fun, idiot." Mousse took this less than enthusiastic assent for all it was worth and sat next to her, grinning foolishly. Shampoo, for her part, began engaging in small talk with the other two girls in the room.

Ranma and Ryouga came back. The shorter of the two held a tray of pastries whole the taller boy held a tray containing a pot of tea, and several mugs. Ranma in particular had a impish grin on her face.

"I knew we still had 'em! I think there's enough for everybody, ta boot."

Akane quipped, "I'm surprised you had enough self-control."

Mousse nodded along, "Seriously, Saotome. You're like a black hole where no food can escape. I'm never treating you to dinner again."

Ranma placed the tray on her head and raised her arms in disgust, "Aw, come on, I ain't that bad!"

"You know half the reason I wanted to pay Kona-chan 5 yen an hour when he first started working was to cover the cost of all the freebies I gave you."

"Jeez, everybody's picking on me today." Ranma sulked as she sat down and placed the tray on the table. She grabbed a cream puff and took a large bite from it, annoyed. She looked at Akane and for a second, their eyes met before Ranma blushed slightly and turned away.

Shampoo smiled sweetly at Ranma and said, in a low voice, "Oh Airen, don't be sad. Shampoo can make you all the mantou and gao you want."

Ranma gulped, "Uh, no, it's okay! I don't need any! Tell her Akane!"

Akane stood up and walked over, lightly bopping Ranma in the head, "don't encourage her, Ranma! Besides, you already eat too many sweets."

"Hey! She started it! Though I gotta say, I miss Cantonese desserts somethin' fierce..." Akane rolled her eyes at the pigtailed girl's reverie.

Mousse sidled up next to Akane and said, in a failed attempt at sweetness, "Shampoo, you can make _me_ mantou anytime!"

Shampoo looked away, coldly, "Mousse can make own food. Better yet, Mousse can make Shampoo mantou!"

"O-oh okay, Shampoo!" Mousse replied excitedly.

Shampoo rolled her eyes as she felt Mousse's mood brighten even more than before.

Ranma slowly ate the pastry and smiled to herself. Part of it was that the cream puff was rather delicious, with the subtle butter and egg flavor of the pâte à choux mixing rather well with the sweet, but not too sweet pastry cream. It was a nice perk of her present form being a better taster than her default body. Finally, her smile came as she looked at the auras in the room once more. Everyone was radiating peaceful blue tones.

Unless someone strongly projected it, auras didn't typically have colors. Over the years, though, Ranma developed an aura sense was, in many ways, synesthetic. She felt that overall peace as a blue hue, with several variations. Ryouga's was always more aquamarine than blue, for example, tinted with his disposition towards depression, whereas Akane's was more indigo, tinted with her temper. She noted similar variants in the others, Ukyou closer to a light grey as he felt an orange tone, Shampoo a light sky blue from the addition of white, Mousse a slate blue, almost cobalt from the addition of black.

Ranma nodded internally. It was as close to what he had been hoping for since the wedding. Somehow, the hopes for friendship seemed to have borne fruit. There were a few close calls, especially as of late, but it looked like the tide was stemmed and Ranma Saotome had held it all back. Ranma felt like things would pull through and be resolved peacefully. _He _wouldn't have to change and neither would their relationships. This made the last bite of her pastry all the more delicious.

Kasumi could hear the six teens as they settled into light conversation, which sometimes escalated into yelling or light sparring, but just as quickly settled back down into laughter. The de facto Tendo matriarch was grateful, especially when she took stock and remarked on the fact that Ranma, Akane, and four of the other most destructive people in a 100 mile radius were calmly talking, joking around, and acting like... well like teenagers. Kasumi was glad, if a touch jealous. She decided to stay upstairs and wait to clean up whatever inevitable mess occurred.

While her prescience was warranted, she was somewhat surprised by its source.

About an hour after they had arrived, just as the four guests were about to leave, a loud clattering noise emerged as the front door was slammed open and the clacking of shoes being removed turned into loud thumps.

Genma Saotome. His white gi, marred with dirt, ash, and soot, ran into the living room, looking around wildly.

"Where are you, you lazy good for nothing boy?" he yelled, looking around indiscriminately until he settled on the red-haired girl who had a less than warm look on her face as she stared daggers at her father.

"Ranma! I did it! I found a cure! A real cure!" Genma exclaimed, puffing his chest in pride.

Ranma, along with the other people in the room, looked at Genma incredulously. The red-haired girl asked, with no small amount of sarcasm, "What, another Korean Nanniichuan? This one in the DMZ too?"

Genma, suddenly flustered, replied, "How was I supposed to know the 38th Parallel was significant?" The six teens slapped their foreheads collectively.

Rifling through his gi, he pulled out a small cylindrical container. Opening it he revealed a scroll.

Genma moved to hand the scroll to Ranma, "Here boy," but suddenly hesitated, pulling the scroll away at the last second, "change back first. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Ranma looked back up at Genma with the same cold stare, but gave up and grabbed the teapot, its contents still warm and changed back.

After being handed the scroll he noted at the seal, labeled "核変換宝石"

Mousse looked over Ranma's shoulder, adjusting his glasses and reading aloud, " 'He Bian Huan Bao Shi'? The... Orb of Transmutation?"

Ranma looked askance as he opened the moldy handscroll, revealing a document in Classical Japanese. Ranma looked at his father, asking, "Where'dya find this? A pawn shop? Or were you robbin' graves again?"

Genma, with a hurt expression, replied, "Nonsense! I'll have you know some of the finest Saotome-Ryuu Techniques came from the the tombs of the most ancient and powerful warriors this country has ever known."

"So grave robbing then..." Akane said, flatly as she rolled her eyes.

Genma waved Akane off, "Yes yes, that isn't important. The scroll tells of a Hidden Temple in the depths of White Mountain, in Niigata. Inside that temple lies the Orb. It is said that the contents of the Orb will revert anyone to their true form!"

Ranma remarked, "Well then ya better be careful Pops. You might turn into a lazy good for nothin' panda for good. Or maybe a rat."

"How dare you insult all of the hard work I've done for you! Don't you want to be cured of that horrible curse?"

Ranma eyed his father warily, but waved a hand in dismissal, "Whatever. I ain't killing myself for some moldy scroll you got off a dead guy."

"I see... well perhaps there's someone else in this room who would like to beat my son to the punch and get _themselves_ cured?"

Instantly three sets of ears perked up.

"A cure you say?" Mousse asked, his eyes darting in calculation.

"Get Orb for Airen!" Shampoo said, her characteristic perkiness creeping back into her voice

"Beat Ranma to it?" Ryouga added, beaming at the thought.

Ranma, who had tried to steady himself against this new intrusion into the peace was conflicted. Every time the possibility for a cure emerged, it ended up being a fraud, or it no longer existed, or someone had beaten them to the punch. But Ranma also had an image to maintain and part of that was looking like he was proactive about finding a cure and, more importantly, not appearing like he was okay with losing out to anyone. His expression changed instantly from apathetic to roused.

"Yeah! Like I'd let you two chumps beat me at anything!" Ranma said, pointing at Mousse and Ryouga, "I beat ya anytime, anyplace, and at anything. I'm gettin' the orb first, ya hear me?"

"Well see about that Saotome!" Mousse said, his voice dripping with a anger that spoke of the long-time rivalry.

Ryouga turned to Ukyou, "Help me get back. I need to prepare to go and beat Ranma."

Ukyou nodded, "Sure Ryouga, but I'm coming as well."

The three male martial artists and Shampoo continued trading verbal jabs at one another while Akane and Ukyou looked at each other, trading worried looks.

Mousse pointed a finger at Ranma triumphantly, "We'll see you at the station in two hours! Once we get to the base of the Mountain, it's no holds barred until one of us gets the orb first!"

Ranma let out a theatrical laugh, "Ha! Ya mean, when _I _get the orb first, Peking Duck?"

"Well see about that, you cross-dressing bastard!" Ryouga yelled.

There was a mass of confusion as the other four martial artists quickly departed the Tendo living room to prepare for the journey. It was that sudden set of thumping noises that prompted Kasumi to put down her studying. She came down the stairs in time to catch the tail end of the conversation. Ranma was crouched to the ground, with a deflated look as Genma, oblivious, droned on.

"This is perfect. A chance to once again prove the greatness of the school, a real cure for that affliction of yours, and, with that out of the way, you can marry Akane in peace! And the best part is that you have a free week coming up, so it isn't as if your mother can yell at me for dragging you away from school." Genma laughed contentedly.

Ranma shook his head at he stared at the overturned mugs on the ground left in haste. His father's laughter grew intolerably proud, which made Ranma stand up suddenly, facing Genma and growling, "Dammit old man... all right. I don't like it, but if it'll shut you up, I'll go find this stupid thing. I ain't letting anybody else beat me to it."

"I'm coming too, Ranma!" Akane yelled.

Ranma looked towards Akane, confused. "Why do ya wanna come with us? It's gonna be dan-" Ranma paused, recalling the argument they had had almost a week before, "All right tomboy. Get packing, we gotta get outta here as soon as possible."

Before Ranma could walk upstairs to his room Kasumi moved in front of him, a shocked expression on her face which Ranma responded with one of his own.

"Ranma, you can't leave now! Ono is going through so much effort to see you. "

Ranma's face went pale with a sudden remembrance, "K-kasumi I..." the boy looked at his father, seeing the expectant, demanding glare from him. "I'm sorry. I think... I think I need to pack."

Kasumi expression grew sad as she looked on while Ranma and Genma quietly put together travel packs. Ranma couldn't dare look at Kasumi when he came back downstairs, the look of disappointment her face had disarmed him so. Finally, the three martial artists shuffled off into the night, the unseasonably chilly air accompanying them.

* * *

First off, I want to thank everyone who has shown an interest and commented on the story so far. Just wanted to let you know that the next two chapters will be action packed and full of martial arts adventure, before I roll out the character drama and angst once more.

A big big thanks to tuatara for pre-reading this chapter. Their critique was instrumental as I am still having trouble pinning down Akane and Shampoo as characters in this story, the latter more so than the former. I really could not have finished the chapter without their help. Thank you.

I also have been experimenting with storytelling forms, such as the flashback sequence in the last chapter. I'm not sure how successful I was in this chapter, though I think I captured the kinds of emotional status checks I wanted for this chapter. The next two chapters will be fairly straightforward, from a formal standpoint. Then I suspect three more chapter will round out Part I of the story. I'm also planning on revising the first four parts (perhaps merging Chapters 1 and 2 since I seem to like 7-10k word chapters).

Finally, I'd like to direct readers to my other stories and leave any feedback you might have. I have a loose timetable for when new chapters of my continuing stories as well as my currently planned oneshots will be released, but I admit I'm driven more by my personal writing whims than any schedule. I have a feeling _Difficult to Love_, my attempt at BL, will be next on the docket, though I've made considerable progress on Chapter 2 of _放浪武道家__ –__Wandering Martial Artist_and Chapter 3 of _夢ばかりじゃない少女__- Not Just a Dream Girl_ is near completion, though I'm stuck on certain aspects of the plot. In addition, I will be indisposed for the next two weeks as I take my qualifying exams.

Once again, thank you everyone and happy reading.

～裏には裏がある


End file.
